In Love and War
by Weasley Is My King x3
Summary: The war is just begining Harry, Ron and Hermione have set off to stop it. What will it take for the prophecy to be fulfilled? Will history find a way to repeat itself? Rated 'M' for later chapters. I've decided to continue Chapter 15 is up, please review.
1. ONE : The Burrow

**Chapter One **

Harry Potter woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. '_Mmmm_,' He thought as he grinned slightly. He had just gotten to the Weasley's late the night before, just after the clock rang in 12:00 indicating it was finally his 17th birthday. He promised Dumbledore he would stay only until then, and even thought Dumbledore was now gone, he made a point to keep his promise. But now, he was free of horrible Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon forever, and he would never look back. He loved being at the Burrow; all the sounds, smells, and people there just felt like home. Now, the plates made clinking sounds as the table was being set for breakfast. He slowly pulled off the blankets and took a deep breath of the warm summer air.

He walked over to his best friend and shook his shoulder gently, "Ron, wake up: breakfast is ready." Ron groaned and rolled over putting the pillow over his head. "Did you hear me, Ron, I said _breakfast_" Harry said jokingly; he knew Ron would never pass up the offer of food.

At this Ron lifted his head, "What is it?" He was still half asleep.

"Bacon and eggs, I think."

Ron jumped up, almost knocking Harry over. Harry laughed. When he got down stairs Fred, George, and Ginny were already there. Ron had a full plate and was proceeding to stuff his face.

"Mum, I got a letter from Hermione. Is it all right if she comes a day early? Her parents are going to visit her aunt in Paris," Ginny said when she had finished.

"Of course, Dear."

"All right then, she should be here by 3:00."

Ron had finished also, and now had slipped into a daydream. '_Hermione…_' he thought. He could picture her: She was walking toward him, her brown curls blowing in the breeze, she was smiling sweetly, she seemed to be just glowing. '_She is so…' _he thought. "Beautiful," he accidentally said aloud in a dreamy sigh.

"Um, Ron?" said Harry, bring him back to reality.

"What's beautiful?" asked George.

"Yeah, and what's the goofy smile for?" Fred questioned.

Everyone was looking at Ron now. _'Oh no_!' he thought. He could feel his face getting red. He didn't realize he was day dreaming out loud.

"And now, why are you blushing? Does it have something to do with Hermione?" Ginny asked with an I-think-I-know grin. Everyone else grinned too.

"Um…Nothing. It's nothing! And no, of course not! I mean…ugh," Ron said nervously as he got up to leave the room. He knew his face was as a shade to match his hair now.

Ron made it half way up the stairs before Fred got a comment out between his laughs. "I think ickle Ronny is going to need his bed sheets cleaned again, Mum," Fred said in his 'baby voice'. At this George and Ginny burst out in laughter, Harry tried his hardest to hold it in but he soon started laughing to.

"Fred!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"I'm sorry, Mum, I couldn't resist," Fred said once he stopped laughing. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Ron was fuming. "Urgh!" He yelled as he slammed his bedroom door. He laid down on his bed to cool down before he went back downstairs but ended up falling asleep.

He woke up again when he felt someone sit at the end of his bed. "Hey Ron, guess who's here?" Fred said

"Hermioneee!" George sang mockingly as Fred chimed in.

Ron turned beat red and pulled the blanket over his head when he noticed she was standing in the doorway with Harry. "Urgh!" he groaned. '_Now she knows!' _Ron spent rest of the summer trying very hard to avoid Hermione without being too obvious about it, which accounted for many an awkward moment for the pair.

It was the last day of summer before they would return to Hogwarts; for Harry, Ron and Hermione it was both exciting and saddening as they looked forward to their final year. Ginny had spent another long summer trying to get Harry to notice her as more than his best friends little sister, while Ron tried to hide his feelings for Hermione (which was quite hard to do with brothers like Fred and George).

'_This is it_,' Ron thought sitting on a bench in Diagon Alley waiting for everyone else to finish their last minute school shopping, '_It's our last year. I have to tell her; she has to know how I feel about her.'_ He sighed resting his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands.

Harry joined him on the bench. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ron straightened up and leaned back on the bench.

"Oh, come on, you've been acting odd for the past three weeks. What is it?"

"It's just- nothing," Ron answered with a sigh._ 'If I can't ever talk to Harry about, how am I going to tell her?' _He got up and walked toward Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley who had just emerged, bags of parchment and books in hand. Harry rolled his eyes and followed- what ever he was, he knew Ron was trying to avoid talking about it.

Every one went to bed early that night, the next day would be hectic making sure they had everything and made it to catch the train on time, except Ron who stayed up into the early morning- just thinking. He tried to plan how he would tell her, when he would tell her, if he even would tell her. He thought of what might happen to them when he told her: '_would she feel the same? Would she be glad she would never have to see him again once the year was through? What if she did feel the same? What if they never saw each other again? What if- what if…'_

He finally dozed off around 2:00. His dreams were full of her. All he could see was her- him and her together…_finally_. He was so rudely awaked from these dreams by his mother: "Lets go! Everybody up! Don't want to be late for the train! Get moving everyone- we have an hour!" she said as she banged at the doors to his and Ginny's rooms. Harry was already shoving some things into his trunk when Ron rolled out of bed. He heard the thumping of Hermione and Ginny's trunks as they hurried downstairs. Harry, too, was bringing his things downstairs before Ron had ever begun to get ready.

Ron sighed and got dressed. "Ronald! Lets go!" Mrs. Weasley screamed a few minutes later.

"Oh, I'm coming!"

"Well hurry up; come down here and eat. You're going to make us all late!"

He hurried downstairs in time to see everyone heading out the door. "Thanks for waiting," he said sarcastically.

The arrived at King's Cross station and ran to platform 9 ¾. They said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and went through the barrier on to the platform one by one just in time to hear the boarding whistle sound. Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded with a melancholy aura between the three of them all realizing it would probably be the last time they would all be boarding the Hogwarts Express together- all remembering the first time they met, on that same train.


	2. TWO: The Last Journey From Platform 9 34

**Chapter Two.**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found and empty compartment near the back of the train; Ginny had moved on to "find someone" in another compartment. The train started to move and all three crowded the window to wave goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who mouthed 'be careful' at them as the train rolled by; little did the Weasleys know that none of the three were planning on going back to Hogwarts; and little did anyone know that neither was Ginny.

Harry locked the door and Hermione performed the silencing spell on the compartment to ensure no one would overhear them. "Ok, so--" Harry began, but Ron had already drifted of into a day dream. '_I wish Harry wasn't in here with us._' Ron thought as he stared out the window at the rolling hills of the countryside, a goofy smile hung on his face. He began envisioning Hermione and Himself alone; wearing little more than there undergarments. '_Just me and Hermione; it would be just… perfect..._'

"Um, Ron? Ron!" Harry's voice became clearer as Ron came out of his fantasy.

"Oh! What!" He replied, very startled. Both Harry and Hermione were staring at him looking perplexed.

"Are you alright? We thought we lost you for a second." Harry laughed a little as he said it. Ron suddenly felt warm, he was blushing. He suddenly embarrassed as if they could see what he was seeing. _'They couldn't have,' _he thought, _'Hermione would be angry not laughing if she knew what I was just thinking of.'_

"Alright well now that they are all _here_. We really need to discuss some things about our plan. This is going to be dangerous enough with going at it haphazardly." Hermione said trying to sound annoyed although Ron could see she was fighting back a smile. "How, Harry, do you plan on us getting off of school grounds without being noticed?"

"Already figured out; Hagrid." Harry replied matter-of-factly.

"Hagrid?" Ron and Hermione said together. They smiled at each other and Ron looked away quickly, realizing that they just 'had a moment'—he wasn't ready yet to be obvious about his feelings. They had been beating him up inside all summer and he had coked them back for so long, but he was still afraid.

"Yeah. We're going through the forest."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. '_She looks so cute when she's nervous_,' Ron thought, but quickly snapped himself out of it. "Oh Harry, why? That's an awful idea what with the centaurs and the Aragog's family…" Ron quivered slightly at the thought of the giant spiders. "For all we know there could be Death Eaters hiding in there!" The look on Hermione's face seem to plead for another idea.

"You don't have to come with me. But that's the only way with the magical barriers set around the school. And this is what I have to do. It isn't either of you who's in the prophecy- don't worry I'll be fine alone."

Hermione looked offended now, "How could you even think we would abandon you like that. We made a promise to you and we will never break it. We've had plenty of time to back out, we knew the danger that could come from remaining friends with you and--"

"Speak for yourself Hermione…" Ron was still shaken by the though of the spiders.

Hermione gasped. "Ronald!"

"Alright," he said unenthusiastically, "I was just joking." Hermione shot him a disdainful look.

"If looks could kill…" Harry said laughing, apparently unconcerned about Ron's uncertainty. "Anyway Hermione, I get your point. I've talked to Hagrid- he sent me a letter over the summer- he's not teaching anymore so he won't have to bring the first years up to Hogwarts and he can't get in to any trouble, at least they're still letting him live on the grounds. We're going to leave Hedwig, Crookshanks, and Pig at Hagrid's and when he gets back he'll hide and take care of them, we can't risk taking them with us. Hedwig especially will be too easy to spot. He's going to meet us a little ways in, around where he kept Grawp. He's going to lead us through- he's never been all the way either but he's our best bet to get through. Its going to take a few days, he isn't sure exactly how long though. We're going to have to leave out the back of the train when we stop so we won't be seen. We won't be able to bring much, just grab the essentials out of your trunks and put them in your school bag or something. We have to get to the forest without being seen. We need to travel quickly; as soon as someone realizes we're missing they'll alert both of your parents." He took a deep breathe. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

"We'll follow your lead, Harry." Hermione replied obediently.

"Alright." Harry removed the silencing spell and unlocked the door just in time to see the sweets cart coming down the hall.

"Would you like any sweets from the cart, dear."

"No thanks," Ron shook his head. Hermione gave the same gesture looking rather apprehensive. Harry bought a few liquorice-wands as he rolled his ideas and plans over and over again in his head. He began to think about Sirius, and Dumbledore. His eyes began to tear but quickly force the memories from his mind, as he always did. '_What if I never see anyone again? What if I can't kill him, what if he kills me first? Or worse, what if he kills Ron or Hermione…or Ginny.'_ He sighed heavily, _'…Ginny. But there are many things worse than death,_' he thought of what Dumbledore had told him. He sighed again and looked out the window and prepared himself for what lie ahead. The compartment was silent, all three occupants pondered what would happen next.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the train…

"I am going to go and I'm going to help him, and then I am going to tell him exactly how I feel about him! How dare they decide to leave me and go off to save the world! I bet it was Ron's fault! I'm going Luna, and there is not a thing you can say to stop me!" fumed Ginny.

Luna lowered her issue of _the Quibbler, _the head line of which was _Lucius Malfoy: Death Eater or Magical Hair Stylist? Malfoy caught with another prisoner! "I wasn't planning on trying to stop you. I know how you feel about him. I know you'd hex me into oblivion if I tried stopping you, what do you think I am, crazy? Hey… did you hear about Lucius Malfoy?" _

"Oh Luna, I don't know! I don't have time for that now!" Luna ignored her and went back to _the Quibbler_.

Ginny grabbed the small bag she'd packed to take with her and left the room. She went to search for Harry, Hermione, and Ron's compartment, muttering about how 'stupid they were' and how she 'couldn't believe them' the whole way. She peered in each of the frosted glass windows trying to make out if the shapes were them, searching mainly for the bright red blur of Ron's hair which matched her own. She finally found them at the back of the train. She decided to wait outside for them; she'd follow them without being seen where ever they went- no matter the danger. She'd stolen a spare invisibility cloak two years earlier from Grimmauld Place. She made sure no one would see her and she through it on.

Just then, the train came to a screeching halt, Ginny had to brace herself to stay on her feet; there was a wave of loud 'thuds' as people fell off their seats and a scream that came from one of the front-most compartments. There came unintelligible chatter as compartment doors began to open, and everyone was talking at once. Ginny was confused and scared. '_Holy hell, what's happened? We can't be at Hogwarts yet, we have at least fifteen minutes._' People were racing by her as they headed to the front of the train to see what happened; she however went the other way.

Inside their compartment, Harry, Hermione and Ron were thrown out of their trances and into a heap on the floor.

"What's going on?" Hermione was the first to get up. By now more screams were issuing from the front of the train.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Harry answered her; there was a grim expression on his face but his voice was surprisingly calm. "Come one lets go!"

"But Harry we don't know what's happening and we're still not to school. Should we really risk it?" Hermione questioned.

"If we wait we might be dead." Ron finally spoke up, his face was ghostly white.

"Right, what Ron said. Come on Hermione, no time to argue." All three grabbed their trunks. "Wingardium Leviosa," they said in unison and headed for the back door of the train. Ginny followed them secretly as they jumped down. As they ran away from the train in the direction of Hogwarts Harry turned around to catch a glimpse of the chaos. "No…" he whispered. The others turned around; the Dark Mark hung over the front of the train. "Come on we have to keep moving."

"But…Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"No, it's no one, they wouldn't yet. Its just a warning I know it." Harry pulled Ron forward. "She's fine, everyone's fine. We would know if some one had died," But the explanation was unconvincing. Ron took a very deep breath and held it. It was visibly difficult for him to bury the fear that sparkled in the tears that welled in his eyes. But after a very long moment of deliberation, Ron moved on. All three now had tears in their eyes. Ginny saw a tear roll down Harry's check as he looked over his shoulder once more, he had apparently not convinced himself. At that moment it took everything she had not to reveal herself to show them she was alright. But she couldn't do it, not yet.

The silence was unbearable as they walked. It seemed like hours before they lost sight of the Hogwarts Express. Finally, though, they had made it over a large hill that put the castle in the distance into view. "Almost there," Harry encouraged the others. "Let's ditch our trunks." They took out only the necessities an stuffed them into their school bags.

"You are _not_ going to try to fit all your books in there are you?"

"No," Hermione, slightly embarrassed, dropped her handful of books and gave Ron the 'Of-course-not-I'm-not-crazy' look. Ginny held back her laugh so they wouldn't hear; '_that is so Hermione'_.

They abandoned their trunks and moved on still levitating the heavy, awkward animal cages. It took nearly two hours but they finally approached Hagrid's hut. Far off, the Dark Mark could still be seen as a mist in the sky. '_I can't believe this,' _Harry thought, for the first time doubting their expedition. They walked into Hagrid's; he and Fang had already gone into the forest. They released the owls and ginger cat into the house, said their goodbyes and started toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ginny followed behind only close enough not to loose them, careful not to be noticed. Harry recalled his first time in the forest in his first year, and smiled when he realized how many times he'd broken the 'no students in the forest' rule, not to mention most of the others. They paused at the mouth of the forest path; it was overgrown enough to see clearly where something large moved through.

Harry looked at his two friends and smiled in a melancholy sort of way, this would probably be their last time there. "Ready?" he asked. And they walked into the Forbidden Forest together.


	3. THREE : An Unexpected Follower

It seemed as though it was taking ages to reach their meeting spot with Hagrid, the atmosphere was becoming extremely tense with every step. By now they had veered off the path to head in the proper direction. Darkness was falling quickly over them and with every ominous crackle of leaves or snapping of sticks that broke the silence the group would stop to make sure they were not being followed. Little did they know that they were.

Finally after it had become nearly impossible to see, as night was completely upon them, and the vegetation was growing from every space of dirt since they were so far into the forest; they found the signs that Hagrid had been through. "Look," said Harry who was leading the group by the small light emitting from the end of his wand, "Hagrid's been through here". The trees were bent slightly and a faint path was formed through the brush and wet, brown leaves that covered the ground.

"Well, the clearing should be right up ahead," Hermione answered him pointing to a tree that had been pulled up by its root, obviously from Grawp. They carried on and arrived at the clearing five minutes later. Hagrid was curled into a huge mound under a tree, snoring loudly.

"Err, Hagrid?" Harry said trying not to startle him.

Unfortunately he was unsuccessful, Hagrid jumped to his feet brandishing his small umbrella. "Wha' whose 'ere," his whisper was still a deep, loud bellow.

"It's us, its us!"

"Oh, 'Arry, it's jus' you three. Yah scared me 'alf tah death. Yah can't be too careful nowadays." He looked around noticing how dark it had gotten. "Sure took yah's long enough. I'as beginnin' tah worry yah weren't comin'." All three just stared at him, all were exhausted and now were all startled awake by Hagrid. "Alrigh' you three, le's get a move on."

"What?" Ron said sounding part asleep and part furious. _All I wanna do is get something to eat and then sleep._ "Can't we just stay the night here and then head out in the morning?"

"No, Ron, I'm afraid not," Hagrid answered, he had already begun walking. "We can't stay put for too lon', too dangerous. We gotta stick tah walking at night; there be more cover that way." Ron sighed heavily. Hermione, inwardly, sympathized with him. She didn't like the idea of walking untill dawn either but she knew there was no use in complaining; this would not be the worst of it, considering she knew what could lie ahead.

The orange, early morning sunlight had begun peaking through the canopy when Hagrid suddenly stopped and announced they had found where they would be sleeping. There, the ground was drier but rocky and the trees slightly less dense. No one questioned Hagrid, but just collapsed on the cold ground with a groan. "I'll letcha know when we're tah start off again."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Hermione appreciatively as she curled up on a moss covered patch of ground.

Both she and Ron fell asleep quickly. Harry however, had a hard time, not because of Ron's excessive snoring, but because he could not stop thinking about Ginny. _I should never have broken things off with her; I don't know if I can do this without her. I hope she's okay. What if it was her on the train? What if somehow she gets hurt, or … _Harry could not even bear to think worse, but his thoughts were racing with awful possibilities. _I would never forgive myself. What if I never see her again? I love—_ His thoughts were abruptly cut off; Hagrid's huge hands were on his shoulders, shaking him to conciseness.

"Come on 'Arry," he sounded nervous. Ron and Hermione were already scrambling up. Ron's face was bright red, as if recently embarrassed; and Hermione had a smug grin about her. This confused Harry a little, it was very different from Hagrid's state; though he had a feeling that Ron and Hermione were not reacting to the same situation. Harry must have looked very confused for Hagrid verified his suspicions, "Ron's been calling to Hermione in 'is sleep, don't really wanna know what 'is dream was about meself, he had kind'f a funny grin the 'ole time. But tha's besides the point, I heard howls. Now, it could be nothin' jus' normal wolves, but I don' wanna take any chances."

Harry got up and brushed himself off and ran to catch up with the others who were already a few yards ahead. Every one was silent, with the exception of Ron's stomach growling loudly.

"Are you sure, Hagrid, that it wasn't just Ron's stomach that you heard," Harry questioned throwing Ron a chocolate frog from his bag; he desperately wanted to break the tense atmosphere.

"Thanks Harry," Ron's stomach let out another groan as he unwrapped the sweet and shoved it in his mouth.

Ginny, unbeknownst to anyone, had just caught up with the group. 'I really must be more careful. They nearly left me,' she thought tiptoeing as quickly as she could towards them, being careful to avoid and twigs or crisp looking leaves that might make a sound.

They traveled for three days in just this manor; sleeping in the day, traveling by cover of night and Ginny following in complete silence with the others completely unaware- except maybe Hagrid. Ginny could swear that every so often, Hagrid shot a knowing glance in her direction; she only hoped that he wouldn't give her away.

The group was waking up for what would be their fifth night of traveling through the forest. Oddly, they had not encountered anything on their journey, the most they heard of was a bird in the distance; it seemed every creature in the wizarding world knew that danger was upon them, anything could happen at any time. Tonight however would be slightly different. They had been walking for only five minutes when there was a crack behind them. Hagrid stopped abruptly and put his arms out, which the other three ran into and fell back wards.

"What, Hagrid?" Hermione questioned.

"Shh," was his answer. He turned around and walked toward the noise. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood looking very uneasy behind him. "Draw your wands."

"But wha—"

"Shh. I think we 'ave been follow'd. I knew I 'eard something before." He pulled out his umbrella and pointed it out at nothing. "Show yourself." Nothing. "Come on, yeh right coward." Still nothing. He shot a green beam of light from the umbrella, there was a tiny yelp which seemed to come from nowhere as the light hit a tree- leaving a long, gaping slit in its trunk.

"Okay, okay," said a small scared voice. The voice slowly pulled its cloak off, reveling bright red hair.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled sounding angry. Hermione's jaw had dropped in amazement. It was all Harry could do not to smile and run to her. She just stood there, teary and looking down at her feet. "Bloody hell, Ginny! What are you doing here! Why aren't you at school? I can't believe you!" Ron continued yelling, though Harry could tell he was happy to see her alive.

Hagrid could not think of anything to say but, "Sorry 'bout that curse. Lucky fer yeh I was never a good aim."

Ron's face was as red as Ginny's, and all he could do was glare at her. "I'm sorry," she was still not looking at them, "I couldn't stand the idea of you going with out me. I just want to help, I was worried about all of you."

"But you're too—"

"No, Ronald, I am not too young!" she was yelling now. "I am sick of hearing that I'm too young! I'm just as old as all of you were last year at the department of mysteries! And I was there too, remember! And I wasn't the one thick enough to get myself attacked by brains! I can do it, I can help you and you know it." Ron now looked as though he would attack her. For a second Harry thought he would be stopping his best friend from killing his sister.

"But Gin, what if you get hurt, think about your parents. How would they feel?" Hermione spoke up.

"Ron's going! What about him?"

"Well don't you want to finish school? Who knows how long this will take, you only have two years left."

"Your not!" she snapped at Hermione. "And you only have one year left! I honestly can't believe that you're trying to talk me out of this too. You know damn well that I care just as much about Harry as you and Ron do! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him and I wasn't even there to try and help him!" Harry was beaming on the inside; he only hoped Ron and Hermione couldn't tell how happy he was. They both turned to Harry to help their cause, both were at a loss for anything to say; he only shrugged.

"Wait a second," Ron said seconds later. "How did you even know about this?"

"Yeah?" Chimed in the others.

"Well I—I kind of over heard..." She was crying now. Harry wanted to run to her and hug her and comfort her so badly now.

"I can't believe you!" Ron was still shouting and red in the face.

"Don' worry, don' worry. I can take 'er back wit' me after I get you three outta here." Hagrid tried to mediate the situation.

"Good!"

"Ronald would you stop your yelling," Hermione was now angry with him as well.

"I will not go back! I'm helping you no matter what you say!" Ron didn't speak and Hermione still looked unsure.

"Ginny, I just don't want you to get hurt." Harry finally spoke as a voice of reason.

"So you don't care about Ron and Hermione, is that it? Because you're letting them go."

"Well no that's not it, but..." Harry now didn't know what to say either.

"I don't want you to get hurt either, and that's why I'm going!" Her tears were streaming. Harry's heart ached for her.

"Well alright, but I need you to make a few promises."

"But, Harry--" Ron began to protest but was stopped by a nasty glare of Hermione's

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Ginny asked, she had a now triumphant look about her.

"First promise me that you won't use ay magic unless completely necessary. You're still under age and the ministry will be able you track you that way."

"Fine."

"Next," he took a deep breath, "If anything happens to me, promise me that you will get away and save yourself."

"But, I can't--"

"Ginny.." He pressed, grabbing her hand.

"Fine," she agreed not meeting his eye.

"Alrigh' then. Let's get goin'." Hagrid stepped in. Ron turned in a huff and started walking behind Hagrid. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed. Harry smiled half heartedly at Ginny who wiped the tears from her face before following.

And the five of them were off once again.


	4. FOUR : Setting Out Alone

Finally the trees were thinning, beams of moon light were reaching the forest floor cheering, slightly, the dreary atmosphere they had become accustomed to over the past 6 days. Only meters ahead was the mouth of the forest, opening to the unknown lands beyond. The group was elated to at last be out of the darkness; to begin on the next leg of the journey. "Well, this's were I'll be leavin' yehs."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Hermione said solemnly, a slight aire of anxiety in her voice.

"Goo' luck," The massive man replied as a tear ran down his cheek. He turned to leave, but then quickly turned back to engulf them all in a huge hug, nearly lifting them from the ground. Please be careful, the lot 'a yeh, I'll never forgive me self if anythin' happens tah any of yeh."

"Oww," Ron was the first to complain. Hagrid released them; they fell to the ground in a heap.

"'Fore I go, here 'Arry take this. Might come in handy; just incase yeh know.." He handed Harry a small dagger in a leather sheath. "Dumbledore was holdin' it for yeh. Usa be yer father's. He wan'ed to give it to yeh when the time was righ'." He began to weap harder at the mention of Dumbledore.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry took the weapon with a forced grin.

"Goo' bye." He wiped the tears from his eyes and disappeared back into the forest.

Hermione and Ginny were tearing now too. "_Women._" Ron scoffed, though there was a sad, nervous sound to his voice as well.

"Well…" Harry said looking at the vast, mountainous land before them, "Let's go." He was ready for anything now, he knew this was the right thing to do. He began to walk across the open field they stood at the edge of, the others followed him.

"We should probably try to make it to the base of those mountains in the distance. Find shelter there when the sun comes up, decide what our plans our for after that; prepare ourselves a little." Hermione said.

"Good idea. I don't like this field, keep up the pace. Being out in the open like this is dangerous," Harry's reply only made the atmosphere more tense. They walked this way in a nervous silence, fearing that any sound could bring trouble.

---

They reached the base of the nearest, smallest mountains just as the sun was peaking over them. There they found refuge under a small overhang of rock protected bye the surrounding trees and boulders, there was a small stream running by. They sat down on the cold hard ground; all were asleep within minutes.

"'Mione? 'Mione…Hermione!" Ron shook her to wake, trying not to wake Harry and Ginny (whom he noted were sleeping much to closely).

"What?" Hermione was annoyed at being woken up so harshly. '_She's so beautiful when she's agrivated,' _Ron thought, smiling. He began to pull her up.

"Come on, come on."

"Oh no, what's happening? What's wrong?" She was scared now, upon realizing where she was and the situation she was in. The dewy air told her it was only a few hours after she'd fallen asleep. The sky though was not bright as it was when they arrived it was a dark, menacing grey.

"Shhhh," Ron coaxed, "everything is fine. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked tripping on the stones that littered the ground making it difficult to walk the pace Ron was dragging her at.

"I need to talk to you," He said sitting her down on a boulder near the stream; a shy sincerity had fallen on his voice.

"About..?" she replied sensing this honesty.

"Well, I—I don't know how to tell you this—I…" He was very close to her now. She didn't mind. '_Why can't I just tell her? Why does she have to be so bloody gorgeous? Does she feel this way?_' Many questions passed though his mind but in the end, instinct won over. His stomach did summersaults and his head grew light as his lips hit hers. She backed up slightly at first, surprised and confused, but then leaned in again accepting this strange new feeling that had erupted inside of her. Both succumbed to these new feelings and began to move closer. The kiss became increasingly passionate, hands started to wander; minds forgetting every pain and worry in the world.

"You scared me! Thank god I found you, I thought you'd been taken by…" Hermione and Ron jumped apart quickly. "Oh—oh wow. I'm—um—sorry?" Harry said very confused. A smug grin was appearing on his face.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione was suddenly very interested in the spot on the ground near her feet. She wiped her mouth with her hand. Ron wouldn't look at Harry either; he was rubbing the back of his now crimson neck which matched his disguisable ears.

Harry was beaming. For the first time in weeks he seemed sincerely happy. "Sorry," he said simply as turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry, I—I shouldn't have."

"No—It's…" Hermione tried to say but Ron was already almost caught up with Harry. She sighed and followed.

Ginny was still asleep when they got back to there 'camp'. "When Ginny wakes up we need to start discussing how we are going to do this. I have my ideas, but I know Hermione has hers," Harry was looking through his bag. He pulled out a small book, the binding badly broken and some pages hanging out; as well as a rolled up, yellowed parchment that looked to be a map. The noise had caused Ginny to stir. "Oh good, we do really need to get going." Harry was very anxious.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"We need to have a plan," Harry replied, sitting down next to her. Ron and Hermione did the same. "First off, no running off without telling everyone where you'll be." He looked at Ron and Hermione who looked away acting as if nothing happened.

Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione, then back to Ron, he eyes gleaming with understanding. She laughed slightly. "Ooh, alright," she said with a sly wink, "Understood."

Ron's ears were once again a bright red. "Oh let's get on with this," he said sourly glaring at Harry. It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Well then…" He began to explain his plans to end the war that Voldemort started.


	5. FIVE : Regulus Black

The map was laid out on the ground with rocks on the corners to prevent it from rolling. Many sections and places were circled in red ink with notes in any open space; paths were traced over the entire thing. It was all very overwhelming to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry was speaking quickly, flipping through the tattered book he held in his left hand and jabbing at the map as he went.

"Lot of spare time, mate?" Ron said. Harry ignored his remark and kept going.

"Alright. So I think the first thing we have to do is determine the location of another Horcrux. And I think it would be a good idea to find out some more about R.A.B."

"Who?" Ginny was confused, Harry had never told her about that night with Dumbledore and the note they found with the fake Horcrux. He sighed deeply, he didn't want to have to relive that night again. But for Ginny he would. He went on to explain the ordeal. He was holding in all emotion, he refused to think about that night. He told the story with a blank complacency that told made his sadness evident. A somber atmosphere fell on the group. Ginny looked shocked, she didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, we need to find out more about him."

"But Harry, how are we going to figure out who R.A.B. is? He's--he's dead," Hermione questioned. At this Harry smiled pulled a very old looking paper out of the book and put it down in front of her. She gasped in revelation, "Oh! I can't believe I didn't see this sooner! Sirius's brother. It fits—but how can we be sure?"

"The 'A' is for Alphard—after his uncle, or Arcturus—his grandfather. Look," Harry, moving on, turned the paper over. "We have to go here." He pointed to a name circled on the back of the paper then to one of the circled places on the map. Malumeed. "He stayed there for a space while doing work for Voldemort." At this Ron's face went pale, Ginny's jaw dropped slightly and Hermione grew nervous.

"We—we can't go there!" Ron said outright, frightened at the thought.

"Why not? It's not very far." Harry didn't understand.

"Harry, Malumeed is a very dangerous place. I've read about it, a lot of dark magic is linked to that town. I don't think..." Hermione was cut off.

"I have to! You don't need to follow me, I can go it alone. You can turn back any time, I've told you that. But this is what I have to do to stop him."

"No, no," Hermione sounded unconvinced. "I'll come—you know I would never leave you to do this alone."

"I'm not leaving you either," Ginny chimed in. They all looked to Ron, whose face was just regaining its colour.

"Well…"

"Ronald!" Hermione and Ginny scold in unison.

"Oh, alright." Ron was defeated.

"It's settled then, we leave when night falls." Harry rolled the map, replacing it and the book in his bag. He pulled out a few sweets—some of the lasts in there reserves--which they shared before all returning to sleep, preparing for the long night ahead.

---

A dark foreboding fog hung over the small town; all was silent around it. The dilapidated buildings looked as though they had been uninhabited for decades.

"Is there even anyone here?" Ginny asked; just as she did a clocked figure walked out of the nearest building, a scream came from a distant one.

"Yes, I think someone's here, Gin," Ron gulped.

Ginny grasped on to Harry's arm in fear. "Let's go," she said trying to sound brave. They started to walk toward the narrow stone street.

"Wait!" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. They all turned to her. "We can't just walk through there like this. Harry, everyone knows who you are. Every death eater in Europe is looking for you. We need—oh, I don't know—disguises or something," She thought for a moment then pointed her wand at herself. "There," she was satisfied with her new straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. _'It doesn't suit her_,' was Ron's first thought.

"Good thinking." Harry followed Hermione's lead. His hair was light brown and his eyes a drab grey-brown. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Well, you can still see your scar." Ginny pushed the fringe of his now manageable hair over to cover it. "That's better."

Ron was having trouble with his own looks. He had never mastered self transfiguration. Hermione giggled a little at his attempts; his hair was now a deep green and his eyes purple. "Here, here." She transfigured his hair to a dark brown and his eyes to match. "Alright now, Ginny, you too." With Ginny's hair a dark brown as well and her eyes a grey-blue, they all rapped their cloaks around them and moved into the town.

The street was dark and dirty. The undisregardable smell of blood hung in the air. No one spoke. Whispers that seemed to have no origin floated ominously through the air. All the seemingly empty shop windows were clouded with years of debris, the light of a candle could occasionally been seen through the dirty film. Ginny grabbed on to Harry's arm once again and dug her nails into his arm.

"Agh, Gin, its ok." Harry tried to keep his voice low. She loosened her grasp. They walked until they found the only building that seemed inhabited. The Malumeed Pub. The sign swung in the breeze, holing on by one rusty chain. The stopped and Harry reached for the door knob.

"We're—we're going in—in _there_?" Ron was scared.

"Unless you plan on staying out here in the street." Harry started inside followed closely by Hermione and Ginny.

Ron sighed, _'What have I got myself into.' _He caught the door just before it closed and walked inside hesitantly. The others were already at a table. The table was tilted on the uneven dirt floor and covered in a thick layer of grime like the rest of the pub. It smelled strongly of mold and whiskey. The other inhabitants were on the other side of the small room hidden in the shadows. There was a tall man hunched over a table talking to a very small very round man, both had their cloaks covering them. Three others were nearly invisible in the blackness of the corner of the room. He sat down. The chair was sticky. "Argh." Ron was up drawing attention to them.

"Ron! Ronald," Hermione said through gritted teeth, trying not to speak to loudly. "Sit down you're drawing attention to us. Stop." He obliged.

"Sorry," he whispered, still disgusted at the unknown substance on his chair. '_Why do I always have to screw up and get her mad at me?_'

Harry got up suddenly and walked to the bar. He sat down there as a huge bald man walked out from the back room.

"What'll yah 'ave," the man grunted.

"Two fire whiskeys and two butter beers," Harry said, sounding more confident than he really was. The man laughed a deep eerie laugh.

"We ain't got no butter beer 'ere."

"Four fire whiskeys then."

"Two galleons," the man growled as he filled four cloudy glasses. He put them down on the bar as Harry put down the gold pieces and turned to go back to the room behind the bar.

"Did you know Regulus Black?" Harry asked rather loudly, all heads turned to look at him.

The man turned back, "What's it to you," he said with a grimace.

"He's the friend of a friend, that's all. Heard he was from 'round here." He had lowered his voice now but all eyes were still on him, all ears trying to listen to the conversation.

"Shouldn't be goin' 'round asking bought Black. Not everyone's a_ friend_." He turned and disappeared into the back room. Realizing his mistake Harry grabbed the glasses and went back to his table. The others were silent.

"Got nothing?" Ginny asked.

"He knows something; he's just not going to talk to me."

"What is this?" Hermione was holding her glass up sniffing the amber liquid.

"Fire whiskey," Ron said downing his glass in one gulp. Hermione gave him a disapproving glance. "Calm my nerves," he said; she wasn't satisfied but allowed him to take her's as well.

Just then, one of them men sitting in the shadows walked over to them; his face was completely hidden by his cloak. "Looking to find out about Regulus Black, eh?"

"Yes." Harry had a difficult time suppressing his enthusiasm.

"Come with me." Harry jumped up immediately. The others looked at one another, unsure of the mysterious man. They all got up and followed refusing to leave Harry.

The man led them out the back door of the pub, into an alley. He seemed to glide rather than walk; Harry was the only one who didn't notice this peculiarity. They went to a rather large building at the end of the alleyway, a few of the topmost windows were broken and there was a density to the darkness inside that frightened the group immensely. The man lit a few candles and led them to a large oaken table in the center of the room they were led to. He put down his hood to reveal a scared face with a dreadfully crooked nose and a tangled mess of thin brown hair.

"What do you want to know?" The few teeth he had left were yellowed and his breath was heavy with the stench of gin and decay.

"What can you tell us?" Harry requested coolly.

The man toothless grin grew wider. "Black lived just upstairs here before they came for him. I remember that night like it were yesterday. I was sleepin' in that chair there by the fire when I hear a crashing sound outside me window. They forced they way in—the four 'a dem. They start shootin' all kind of dark spells everywhere and run up the stair teh get 'im. I heard Black yell, but he weren't one teh go witout a fight. Held on for a'leas an hour, he did. But they got 'im; carried his mangled body out wit 'em. Big black dog came down a little while after too—never saw it go in—had somethin' in its mouth though." Harry looked at them he was grinning slightly at the possibility of a lead.

"Sirius?" Hermione whispered, she was grinning too.

"Can go up there if you wan' teh—no one's been up there since he's gone." Harry jumped up immediately.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," The man called behind them.

The door at the top of the stairs was falling off its hinges held up by board that was nailed to it and the door frame. Harry pried off the board and pushed the door. It fell with a bang. Ginny jumped. "Be careful."

The walked inside, the floor creaked and buckled dangerously. The plaster on the walls was peeling and covered, in places, with a brownish splatter. It appeared to be blood- seventeen year old blood. "Argh," Ron complained. A spider crawled across the floor in front of him; he jumped a foot in the air and hid behind Hermione. "We're not actually going in here. Are we?"

"Oh yes we are," Ginny answered grabbing his arm and pulling him in.

"Honestly, Ronald. It's only a spider," Hermione said pushing him as Ginny pulled.

Harry already had his wand lit and was exploring the front room. "I think we're staying the rest of the night," He said surely; ignoring the response he got from Ron. He walked into the only other room in the small flat, the bedroom; the others followed. Hermione lit the half burnt candles in the sconces on the wall. There was a bed in the corner, its stray mattress sagged in the middle, there was a chair on the opposite wall stacked high with cobwebbed, molded books; the whole room was covered in a think coating of dust. There was a single window—completely smashed.

"Well I vote we stay on the floor in the front room." Ginny was not about to test out the molded, yellowed sheets.

"Good idea." Hermione and Ginny left the bedroom, Ron was close behind.

"I'm just going to look around a bit." Harry went straight over to the books. He wiped the dust off the top one and opened it. '_Defense _against_ the Dark arts? That's strange?'_ Harry put this one in his bag. The rest were all of very dark, ancient magic none of which seemed useful; except the last one. It wasn't a very large book but Harry noticed a bookmark. He opened it to the marked page it was entitled _The Horcrux_. Harry's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. There were notes in all the margins; the ink was faded making it difficult to see; He'd need the daylight to read it but he couldn't wait. The bookmark was also written on in the same curvy black lettering. He turned it over hoping there would be more. It was a picture. Intrigued, Harry shone the light of his wand over it. It was of Regulus—and Sirius; he was no older than 15 and looking severely aggravated by his younger brother. Harry's heart sank immediately; that night in the department of mysteries came rushing back to him. '_If it wasn't for me he'd be here right now; he would know what to do. He would be alive. It is all my fault._' His eyes were welling now; he threw the book violently. It hit the wall with a loud bang; the wall sconce fell with it extinguishing the candle.

"Harry?" Hermione rushed in with a very worried Ginny and frightened Ron.

"What." He said harshly as he fought back his tears. Ginny rushed over.

"Oh, Harry. What's--" she leaned in to hug him but he pushed her away. They watched him as he stormed out of the room.

"I'M A BLOODY MURDERER!" He yelled—they all just stared.


	6. SIX : The Fire in Malumeed

Harry was awoken in the early hours of the morning to the smell of smoke seeping through the floor boards from below. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red light from outside the window; glass smashed somewhere downstairs, other wise all was silent. The silence was alarming. He bolted upright, worried about the safety of the others; the slept soundly, unperturbed by the commotion ensuing below them. He shook Hermione awake first he would need her help to wake up Ron and Ginny; Weasleys can sleep through anything. By now the flames were creeping up the side of the house and into the bedroom. "Come on. Wake up, Gin. We have to go!" He pleaded desperately barely getting a response. He tied to keep calm he didn't want to scare her too badly when she finally realized she wasn't dreaming. Hermione had amazingly managed to wake Ron and was helping Ron round up all of their bags. "Come on, Gin. Please."

"Oh, Harry, will you stop; five times is enough," Ginny said groggily, "I'm not always ready like you." She smiled; blissfully unaware of what was happening. Harry was dumbfounded, nearly forgetting the burning building they were in. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron beat him to it.

"What? What the hell did she just say?" He said fiercely

"I—I…" Harry began as Ginny came to. She looked from Harry to Ron, who was the deepest shade of red she'd ever seen him.

"What is going on?" she said still a little sleepily, she apparently had no idea of what she'd just said.

"I swear I didn't, Ron!" Ron looked like he was ready to hit Harry.

"Ron, it's fine, it was just a dream," Hermione cut in.

"How do you know?" Ron turned on her.

"Just trust me, I would know."

"But still…" He continued to protest.

"What's going on?" Ginny looked scared and confused as she noticed the room clouding with smoke.

"I hate to interrupt but I think we really need to forget about this right now before this house burns down with us in it," Hermione interjected franticly.

"Just wait a second, Hermione," Ron was advancing toward Harry; his face still red with anger.

"Well it doesn't matter now we need to get out." Harry spoke up. He grabbed each of them and apparated out before anyone got hurt. The stood in the alley behind the building, the dark mark hung in the sky above, the thick black smoke swirled around it. Whoever started the fire was nowhere to be seen. Ginny noticed it first.

"Harry look!" she pointed to the sky.

"Oh, no." Hermione gasped. Ron hadn't even noticed, he was pacing a circle; fuming.

"The book." Harry whispered walking back toward the flaming structure.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"The book! Damn it!" He apperated away.

"Oh my god. Harry?" Hermione yelled his name with no response.

Harry! Harry?" Ginny was almost in tears. '_He did not go back in there. That stupid...'_ But he was back, coughing from the smoke and full of soot. "What did you do that for?" Ginny asked in disbelief that he would do something so stupid. She wiped some of the black from his face.

"This," he produced the book from behind his back. It was covered in a layer of ash, but otherwise unscathed. He opened to the part entitled "The Horcrux" and showed it to Hermione. She grabbed the book and smiled, forgetting the fire and dark mark overhead.

"This is great."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "It must have some sort of protection spell too, not a scratch on it." Hermione had already begun to flip through the rest of the book. "We have really got to get out of here, though. The ministry will probably be coming to get rid of the Dark Mark and investigate this. I don't want to be around for that."

They started to walk. "Coming, Ron?" Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, I'm. I'm following you alright…Can't believe this." Ron grumbled. Ginny suppressed a laugh; Harry couldn't look at Ron.

"Oh Ronald, really now—get over it. Nothings happened and you know it." Hermione was getting frustrated with him.

"Maybe not _yet_," He spat back at her.

"Ugh!" Ginny glared at him angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?" She asked. This pushed his over the edge.

"ME? ME? I'm difficult? You're the difficult one!"

"What?" Hermione retorted.

'_Here we go again_,' Ginny and Harry both thought.

"Yes you! You're difficult! Why can't you ever just accept—just admit that YOU ARE WRONG!" Ron was yelling now ignoring Harry and Ginny's attempts to quite him. Hermione was becoming more angry and hurt with every word. "Oh I know I know—because you always have to be just so damn PERFECT. So _smart_, so _pretty_, so _PERFECT_. YOU TOO GOOD FOR EVERY ONE ELSE—KNOW IT ALL! WILL YOU EVER STOP BEING SUCH A BLOODY BIT--" Before he could finish his rant Ginny grabbed Harry's wand from his back pocket and in one smooth stroke cursed Ron. He fell to the ground completely stiffened.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes narrowed and jaw set. She spun on her heal and began to walk. Harry looked from Ron to Ginny. She thrust his wand back at him and tried to catch up with Hermione. "We can't just leave him." Harry called after them.

"Levitate him or something, I don't know; would serve the stupid prat right to be left though." Ginny's answer was a very angry one, she didn't even look back. He complied and levitated Ron's rigid body. He stayed a few steps behind catching bits and pieces of the girls conversation. "He didn't mean what he said, Hermione. You know he's crazy about you; he can just be so stupid sometimes. It doesn't matter."

"But—but it does matter. 'Cause he's right, it _is_ true. I am just a stupid stuck-up no it all." Hermione sniffled. She stopped answering, so Ginny stopped talking. They walked in silence. Harry was afraid to say anything. '_I hate when girls cry_,' he thought.

They walked and walked for miles, hours, with no particular direction. They stopped when they noticed the trees becoming larger and more dense and even the noon sun had trouble peeking through. Harry put the still stiff Ron down suddenly and sat down next to him. "We should stop," he said suddenly. Ginny collapsed to the ground with a sigh of relief, Hermione followed her lead. Harry pointed his wand at himself and returned his hair and eyes to their normal colour, then fixed Ron and Ginny's as well.

Hermione was back to her usual self too. "We should probably take the curse off him now too." She did this herself, also erasing his memory of their past seven hours.

He looked very confused as he regained himself. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Someone set that building on fire you passed out from the smoke," Hermione said thinking quickly.

"And we are about fifteen miles from a rural town called Fresburrow," Harry added. "It's a muggle town and our next stop."

"Oh," he was obviously still confused. They stayed resting for a while and then as suddenly as Harry sat down he got up and started walking again. "If we keep moving we could get there by sun down."

"Ugh," Ginny complained, "Can't we just apperate there or something?"

"No, it's too easy to track. Do you know how many people are probably looking for us? It's bad enough that we had to do it once to get out of the fire."

"And back in," she pointed out.

"I had to."

As the continued to walk the trees became father apart again and the warm sun shone on them, lightening the mood immensely. They talked about the past six years, about the family and what their friends were doing now. Though long, getting to Fresburrow seemed much faster than their previous endeavors.

---

Fresburrow was a large, bright, yet still quaint town; a steep contrast from Malumeed. The sun was going down but the town was still bustling with activity, they walked through the main road lined with small shoppes. Harry walked up to a woman in jeans and a green sweater. "Excuse me, where is there an inn?" He asked. She examined the four of them, taking in their unkempt appearance.

"Over on Hillwater," she answered. "Follow this road down to town's centre; you'll see the street sign for Hillwater. The Water Lilly Inn is a few houses down."

"Thanks." They walked on to find the Inn, hoping for vacancy. They reached the centre of town there was a small park and the houses were old, made of a blue grey stone and crawling with ivy.The Water Lilly was just like the others, the glowing lights in the windows invited them in. A vacancy sign hung from the building. They walked in. An old, round, bespectacled man sat behind a desk in the parlor area. He looked up.

"We'd like a room."

"Just one?" The man said suspiciously in a surprisingly high voice.

"Two," Harry said with a smile. The man handed him a keys.

"You'll pay at checkout. You have room four; upstairs two doors down on the right. And room three; right across the hall. The loo is the first door on the left."

They climbed the stairs to their rooms. "Harry, where are we going to get the money to pay for this?" Hermione questioned. He pulled a wad of muggle currency from his pocket. "Where did you get that?"

"Stole it from my aunt and uncle."

"Turns out they are good for something," Ron laughed.

"Which room do you want," Harry changed the subject dangling the keys in front of the girls.

"Um, this one!" Ginny grabbed one and headed over to room four. "Goodnight," she waved playfully as they disappeared into the room.

'_I would give anything to be with her again. If there was no war I could be. Why did I ever give her up? Stop it, it's far to dangerous!_' Harry fought with himself as he and Ron too entered their room and collapsed onto the bed. '_I can't wait for this to be over._'

Despite the Inn's outward appearance the room was drab and cold. The walls were a dull beige and the comforter a faded floral pattern. "Cheery," Ron said with a yawn. His snoring could be heard only moments later. Soon, Harry had drifted off to sleep as well, forgetting the war and the troubles ahead.


	7. SEVEN : Missing

_---As you can see, I've decided to continue. Thanks for your feedback._

Molly Weasley sat at the kitchen table; her coffee was cold, her hair a mess and her entire face wet with tears. Arthur Weasley sat across from his wife staring at the same page of a special issue of The Daily Prophet—which was already five days old-- unblinkingly, his eyes red with tears as well. The headline on the front cover read, "HARRY POTTER: MISSING." He removed himself from his newspaper and looked at the plate of untouched food he'd made for his distraught wife. She was hastily wiping away her tears with a crumpled, blue handkerchief. Both were completely immersed in their worry.

"You really should eat something; you haven't in days, dear."

"I can't eat at a time like this," her voice was horse. "What if—what if…" she began but tears began to flow and he head sank. "What if they don't come home; if they never find them?" she shouted.

"Starving yourself is not going to bring them home," he replied sternly.

"Arthur!" She gave him the most disappointed look he frail, ageing face could muster and sighed. "I can't believe you."

"Damn it, Molly, be realistic." He was raising his voice now, his own fear bringing out his temper.

She began to sob at this and got up as fast as she could, knocking over her chair in hast to leave the room. Mr. Weasley stood to follow but thought better of it and sat down again. He sat back and rubbed his sore, tired eyes. He wept himself to sleep at the kitchen table; the first sleep he'd gotten in five days. They had been gone five days.

---

"As you all are probably very aware," McGonagall began, "The war of or kind has, now, officially begun. I do not wish to alarm you, but it must be known to everyone. You are now in the safest place you could possibly be, even without the presence of Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid began sobbing at his mention. "However, if at anytime this school becomes unsafe, everyone will be sent home immediately. After the incident on the Hogwarts Express last week, I realize there is concern for your safety as well as the safety of fellow students, but I press that you continue your activities as normally as you possibly can. Those responsible for that attack have been apprehended. We, sadly, have no word yet on location or wellbeing of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ron and Ginny Weasley, but there are countless officials working tirelessly to find them. And I am confident that we will find them soon." She was lying, everyone knew; she was losing hope quickly. There were no snide remarks- nearly all of the Slitherins had not returned, no happy laughter from the remaining Gryffindors; a grim silence hung heavily in the hall. Even the enchanted ceiling was still, grey and cloudless.

Neville and Dean were the only seventh year Gryffindors to return. Neville whispered across the table to Luna. "So, how are we going to find them? They've had nearly a weeks head start. " Neville had changed a lot mostly with the help of Luna; he no longer feared the future, he was much more confident in his magic.

"I've owled Fred and George; they're going to help us; we are meeting them in Hogsmeade tomorrow. And, I know exactly how we're going to find them."

"How are we going to get past all of the security measures and get to Hogsmeade?"

"You'll see," she answered simply with her usual dreamy grin.

---

"We think we may have found a lead," Lupin said grabbing his cloak from the hook near the door of the Order headquarters. He was franticly gathering various items in preparation. Moody limped behind him studying a piece of parchment very closely. "Tonks," he yelled up the stairs, "grab your broom and those extra invisibility cloaks; we'll need them. This may take a few days and we'll be covering some dangerous territory. Mundungus has already begun on foot, he knows the area well. We'll need to contact Arthur, as well. And Charlie; he wanted to help."

Tonks appeared at the top of the stairs, in a short purple bathrobe. "I can go," she said a tear dripping down her cheek.

"What? Why not? Go get ready." He turned to wait

"Remus, I'm—I'm pregnant." His jaw dropped from either surprise or disbelief, it wasn't clear. "I'm--We're having a baby."

At this even Moody looked away from his papers. He smiled and giggled very uncharacteristically. Remus turned on him; he stopped instantly and changed his look from joyful to a very fake look of concern. He looked back at Tonks as if he was waiting for her to begin laughing to. She didn't. She walked down the rest of the stairs, a melancholy smile forming on her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, gods." He hugged her, still looking absolutely stunned.

_---Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I had to show a small glimpse of what was going on back home. This is occurring in parallel to the last few chapters, I hope that I didn't confuse anyone. I assure you that the next chapter-- which is almost done as well-- is much longer. This chapter also sets up a few things that are important for the next chapter: i.e. Neville, Luna, Fred, George, and various member of the order know how to find them and will try to; 'wink-wink'._ **;o)**


	8. EIGHT : Knock Before Entering

Harry and Ron didn't wake up until well into the afternoon then next day. They had planed to go shopping that day for food and other supplies; so they went to get the girls. They knocked on their door; there was no response. They tried again, there was laughing and talking coming from inside; many people. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Alohamora!" Harry shouted and burst through the door. "What's going on?"

"Um, Hi Harry, Ron." Hermione was obviously wondering as to why they had just burst into their room.

"Come here, Ron. You've got to see this; they call it a television," Ginny called him over.

"Is it anything like a fellytone?"

"Telephone," Harry and Hermione said together.

Ron was amazed, "Brilliant," he said grinning at the screen as Ginny flipped through the channels.

"I was thinking we should go pick up some more supplies today if we can pull Ron away from the tellie."

"Good idea," Hermione agreed.

---

They did not return to the Inn until later that evening. They had gone out to eat and tried to show Ron and Ginny the muggle way of life and were all in need of a good wash as they had gotten caught in a heavy rain.

"I call first, mate." Ron said heading out to the lavatory.

"Here, incase I'm asleep or something." Harry threw the door key at him. He left. Harry took off his rain soaked shirt and flopped onto the bed. He was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened again.

"Forget something?" Harry didn't even open his eyes.

"No," came the voice of a female who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

He sat up quickly noticing the short pink nightgown she was wearing, the lace most provocatively covering her. "Sorry, Gin; thought you were Ron. How'd you--"

"Shh…" she put her finger to her lips. She pushed him to lie back down. He couldn't help but smile.

"What are you--?" he couldn't finish; her warm, wet lips crashed into his. It was a warm familiar feeling that he'd been longing for all summer; he didn't fight it, rather he fell into it getting lost in her passion. He regained sense of place and self and pulled away. "Ginny, what are you doing, we can't. I can't do this to you. You know—what if he…we can't be together."

"Harry, please, I want you. I _need _you again. We may never get another chance." She kissed him fiercely.

"But Gin," he broke away again. Sadness welled in her eyes. "You can't do this to me. You know how hard it is for me not to be too close to you. We can't be how we were, there is too mush at stake. I would be too afraid to—to lose you. I can't lose someone else who I--." She kissed him again pushing her weight onto him to throw him back to the bed once again. At this he abandoned his attempts to protest. She took over him.

There kissing became more passionate; they were losing themselves in it. She trailed kisses down his chest and stopped at him belt. "I don't want to be like we were. I want more." She rose to her knee and grabbed them lace hem of her nightgown and in one swift motion it was over her head. Harry couldn't help but ogle at the nearly naked girl on his bed. She giggles and pounced back onto him showering his body with kisses. She trailed once again down his bare chest and stopped at his belt once more, this time however she began to unfasten it.

"Wait, are you sure?" Harry stopped her again. She answered by sliding his jeans off slowly, teasing him. She eyed him, waiting for his reaction. He smiled halfheartedly, she smiled back to reassure him. He jumped on her this time, swinging her around and pinning her on the bed. She wriggled out of he knickers eyeing him playfully. She did the same to him.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, kissing her and exploring her curves.

---

They must not have heard the click of they key in the lock nor the creak of the door as it opened.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

Harry practically threw himself off the bed tangled in the blankets as he fell. Ginny went scarlet hastily attempting to cover herself. Even Ginny's scarlet was no match for the deep purple of the other three Weasleys that had just entered the room. Ron, Fred, and George all bared a very close resemblance to Uncle Vernon. To make matters worse they were not alone. Hermione, Luna, and Neville were all standing completely flabbergasted and appalled by the state of their to friends. There was no time to wonder why or even how Fred, George, Luna and Neville were there.

"What the hell is going on he—oh? Ugh, wow." Lupin had just pushed his way in brandishing his wand.

"Um," Harry could barely make a sound. Ginny's eyes were wide. Harry tried again, "We—we uhh."

Without letting him finish Ron was at Harry's throat, one hand strangling him the other hitting him furiously. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! You're just going to hurt her again!" He said through gritted teeth. Fred and George had moved in to help Ron pointing their wands at Harry's chest. "You great, sodding prat. I can't believe you! You'll be lucky for Voldemort to get you; I'm going to kill you before he has the chance." Harry was numb from pain, his glasses were broken and his lip was bleeding. The warm metallic taste was running on his teeth and out the corner of him mouth, he was drowning in it. It was remarkable how strong Ron was. For a moment he thought he really might kill him; but he still refused to hit his best friend back. But Hermione and Ginny were yelling at him now and Lupin was pulling him off, Fred and George both lay in full body binds.

"Ronald! It was me, I came in here and I made him! Harry did nothing wrong. It was all me!" Ginny was screaming at him through her tears. Lupin held the fuming, red faced Ron back. Harry turned to his side and coughed up all the blood he had just inhaled onto the floor. His eye was swollen shut; Hermione fixed his glasses before turning on Ron.

"Let him go." Hermione convinced Lupin without taking her eyes off Ron. He struggled slightly.

"I'm going to let you go now," he said before releasing Ron, "Don't move or I'll be forced to hex you."

"Fine!" He pulled his arms from Lupin's loosened grip, glaring at Harry all the while.

"Get out everyone else." Hermione's anger was starting to show as she grabbed Ron's arm when he headed for the door with Luna Neville and Lupin (even Lupin left without another word); he was getting scared now. She unbound Fred and George heads. "You two, put some clothes on." She pointed her wand at Harry and Ginny. They complied, struggling to slide something on without dropping the sheets and blankets that covered them. "You three sit on the bed," Ron looked at her disgustedly. "Oh right, on second thought sit on the floor." She began marching back and forth past them like a drill sergeant. She could be very scary for such a petite thing when she wanted to. "I am so disappointed with you lot," she began.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"I meant you, Fred and George," she snapped. Ron quieted completely stunned at her. Even the twins chose to remain silent. "You are best friends!" she went on. "And it wasn't even his fault. I can't fathom as to why you decided to jump on him and beat the living shite out of him."

"Hermione he—"

"Shut up, Ronald!"

"Where do you get off telling me--"

"I said, BE QUIET!" Her voice rang through the whole building which was startling to hear from someone her size. She went on yelling for what seemed to be an hour or more saying things about being friends and 'there is a war going on we can't be fighting our own side' and 'Harry needs us'; most of which Ron blocked out. She finally finished leaving them all gaping at her.

"You're lucky mum's not here." Ron spat at Harry and Ginny one last time before leaving the room. George and Fred followed him; it was the first time in their lives that they still had nothing to say about a situation.

"Harry would you mind leaving too, I'd like to talk to Ginny."

"Right, I'll go—err—wash up or something. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, go on without me." Harry was trying to make light of the situation. Ginny giggled and threw a pillow at him, he left.

Hermione immediately turned to Ginny, "So…" she said in a surprising excited tone. Ginny smirked as her ears began to redden again. She began.

---

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, disappointed at his reflection. _'What have I done,'_ he thought to himself. He ran the water and splashed it on his face. _'I can't believe how badly I've screwed up. Ron hates me. Fred and George hate me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will hate me. I never should have let them come. What if someone gets hurt? Everything in all my fault.' _His tears were stinging his eyes now. _'I can't do this to them anymore.'_ He turned off the water, gathering himself.

"I'll leave tonight" he spoke aloud. "Alone."

---

_--Yes, this is a Ron/Hermione story not Harry/Ginny and I promise that from now on it will focus more on that--I just had to get all of that Harry Ginny stuff out of the way. And maybe give Hermione a few more reasons to be angry with Ron--so he can make it up to her later on. ;o)_


	9. NINE : Requiring A Map

It had been a month since their failed attempt to search for and destroy Voldemort. Harry had secretly left them to go out on his own and was still missing. Ginny, now back at Hogwarts, couldn't do anything but cry herself to sleep every night. She was not the only one whose nerve was wavering; Hermione, Luna and Neville were at wits end trying to think of a way to find him and anything that could comfort Ginny. Fred and George had gotten over the incident at the Inn and had closed down the shop to accompany the search. Ron was maybe the worst of all of them, more distraught than both Ginny and Hermione. Though he did his best to conceal his worry, Ron could be found most nights sitting in the Gryffindor common room staring blankly at that note the Harry left whispering to himself and sniffling.

Hermione sat down next to him. "Ron," she said softly. He didn't even look at her. "Please, Ron. Talk to me—talk to someone."

"It's all my fault, Hermione." He dropped the paper in his lap and covered his face.

"No, no it's not. You know he always has to do the 'noble' thing" She grabbed his other hand but he pulled it away quickly.

"Don't start with that--Yes it is my fault. If I hadn't—hadn't... oh I just lost it. Damn it." He looked at her; his eyes were full of pain. "I was supposed to help him—do anything to help him! He can't do it alone-- I was supposed to be his best friend. What if he's--I can't believe…" He was crying now, her tears soon followed. She pulled him into a strong embrace; it was the first time she'd seen him cry and she knew these tears had been held in since Dumbledore died—since the war started. Then she kissed him on the forehead and it meant something, so much more than when she had kissed Harry just the same way, and more than the kiss the had shared a month earlier. With out a single word the kiss conveyed the message 'I will always be there for you'; they both felt it and knew it.

"It's okay, Ron. Everything will be okay. This is Harry we're talking about, remember, he's just fine. And we're going to find him, don't worry—he won't have to do it alone." Hermione was trying to convince herself as well.

Ron wiped his eyes and grinned at her, his same old sideways smile that just seemed to make everything better. "Okay," he said. There was so much trust in this single word.

Ginny walked through the portrait hole just then and burst into tears upon seeing them. "Oh you two," she walked over and grabbed on to both of them, "I just love you both so much." They couldn't help but laugh at her as they pulled her into their hug. She had been balling and telling everyone this over and over for the past few weeks; it was almost becoming amusing now.

Ron sighed. "You've really got to stop this Gin. It's depressing you'd think we were all dying tomorrow." He joked, his mood was lightening slightly. She started to cry harder and retreated to her room. "Moody, lately." He was referring to Ginny. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too." Neville had told her he hadn't been sleeping much. He got up in reply and headed for his dormitory. "Goodnight, Ron."

He did indeed have a goodnight, he sleep well for the first time since he'd returned to Hogwarts. He woke up refreshed and with a plan. He passed Hermione a note at breakfast.

_Meet me at the room of requirements at 9:30 tonight._

_-Ron_

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'I have an idea,' he mouthed across the table. At this she looked even more surprised but nodded at him before getting up to head to her first class. She bumped into Ginny and Luna as she left the Great Hall, they were just coming in.

"Where were you?" she asked as they tried to sneak by her. Ginny was very pale and her eyes red from crying again she was starting to look quite ill which Hermione took note of. "You alright Gin?" she said grabbing her arm.

"Yeah, fine," Ginny pulled herself away and went to sit down.

"She's not been feeling well this morning. I think it's probably the Higgilou flu, my father says it's going around again," she said airily and walked away before Hermione could argue with her over the nonexistence of any such flu. Hermione was put out by Ginny's obvious attempt to avoid her but she decided it was just because she wasn't feeling well. In any case, she'd have to talk to her later on.

The day went by slowly and normally with no excitement to take anyone's mind off of the current events. Hermione- though she wasn't sure why- had been thinking about Ron all day, well his 'plan' anyway. She couldn't help being excited at prospect of being alone in the room of requirements with him; she tried her best to stifle these thoughts as there were more pressing matters at hand.

---

She reached the hall that the room of requirements was in at precisely nine thirty. The hall was dark and quiet but a light shone under the door of the room. She turned the handle slowly hoping to find Ron inside and walked in. The room was filled with books and rolled scrolls of parchment and some maps hung on the walls. Ron didn't hear her come in; he was intently studying a large piece of parchment on a desk at one side of the room.

"Funny that you would want a room with so many books." Hermione said.

Ron jump, startled that he didn't here her walk in. "Gods, Mione, you scared me." His ears were turning red. "Yeah, there's a lot I know."

"What exactly are they all for?" She picked up a rather large leather bound book from the top of one of the piles and examined the cover.

"Well, I had an idea last night. It seemed too simple to actually work but..."

"What was it? How'd you get the room like this?"

"All I did was think: 'I need a place we can use to find and help Harry'. And it worked."

"That's so simple. I can't believe it took that long to think of it." Hermione was genuinely astounded.

"Look," He said pointing to the papers he had strewn across the desk. "It's a map." It was indeed. Their whole course from their journey with Harry was charted. Hermione was a dotted blue line, Ron green, Ginny purple and Harry a solid, bright red. The lines wove through the shaded area representing the dark forest, then Malumeed, then they stopped at Fresburrow—except for the bright red line that continued onward. _'Thank gods, he's still alive,' _She thought- she had secretly begun to worry in the past week.

"Ron this—this is bloody brilliant," she said sounding quite like him. She followed the red line as it continued to move. "But what if, other people can get maps like this too." She chose her words carefully not wanting to alarm him.

"I don't think they can," He tapped the parchment as he said it, and the map disappeared and folded, looking a bit like that Marauders Map. Scrolled across the front in thick black ink, words were beginning to appear.

_---_

_The course you desire_

_Can be found within._

_But only those_

_Who are true at heart _

_And with intentions pure_

_May peer upon the page to find_

_That which they entrust their loyalty. _

_For friendship is the greatest force. _

_Without which these secrets will _

_Naught be found. _

_This map is sealed to strangers,_

_Thus with not but sincerity may_

_Your path be revealed._

_---_

"It only shows its self to true friends with pure intentions…This is perfect!"

"I know!" Ron was looking very proud of himself.

"But what are all of these books?"

"I don't know. I didn't get to look at those yet."

Hermione picked up another one. "Hmm—they seem to be books on the dark arts. To help us help Harry, I suppose."

"Okay, when are we leaving?" Ron was getting anxious.

Hermione smiled. "We can't just yet."

"Why, what if he's in trouble?" Ron protested.

"Halloween," was all she said. "We'll leave on Halloween." The grin on her face told him that she had a plan, as she usually did. He smiled at her knowingly. He rolled up a few other papers and she grabbed a few interesting looking books and they left the room. It sealed behind them as they began to walk back to their dorms. "Shall we tell anyone."

"Not Ginny."

"Ron, she'll be devastated if she can't come."

"No."

"Ronald," she was stern.

"I just don't want her to get hurt," he looked down at the floor as he walked. She decided to drop the subject for the time being she didn't want to destroy his good mood.

"Neville and Luna?"

"Well, Neville tends to be—um—slightly bad luck," Ron replied.

"I think it may be worse not to have more help--their help."

"You're right. As usual," he smiled sincerely. Then taking a bold move he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, he turned the famous Weasley red. Hermione went slightly pink as well and stopped talking but didn't pull her hand away. They walked in silence until they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Fibbleworm," They said at the same time waking the fat lady, they laughed awkwardly.

Ron helped Hermione through the portrait hole, it was nearly eleven o'clock and the common room was empty. They parted each heading up their own staircases.

" 'Night, Mione."

"Goodnight, Ron."

Ron lay down in his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. _'Gods, I love that girl,'_ he thought before falling into a warm, dreamless sleep.


	10. TEN :Anyone Seen a Toad?

Ginny had moved past the anger and tears and had now fallen into depression. It was October the 19th and the beautiful red-head stared blankly as she pushed the bacon on her breakfast plate around with her fork. Her usually shiny, straight hair was dull and messy and she had lost the lively gleam in her eye and the happy smile that usually played on her lips. The bags under her eyes showed her lack of sleep. The war was really already taking its toll on her-- and everyone else for that matter. The entire school-- or what was left of it had lost its usual energy becoming a very sad, gloomy place. Harry had been gone for nearly two months and there was a new death reported in the newspaper every day, the attacks were coming nearer and nearer to Hogwarts. A small group of owls dropped in the days post. Hermione put her money in the owl's pouch in front of her and took the issue of 'The Prophet' from it.

"Who's died today?" Ron asked glumly.

"Let's see," said Hermione nonchalantly. "Well a few ministry workers: Janice Faulstien and Meirla Krinstow, both of the Department of Mysteries, and Wentworth Robins an auror. There are a couple others missing. And…OH MY!--Oliver Wood and his entire family: 'Mr. Oliver Wood—who was currently playing as reserve keeper for Puddlemere United—was found late last night in his home along with the rest of his family. The family--five in all, were killed by a variety of curses assumed to be the work of powerful death eaters. There were no survivors and the motive remains unknown'," she read part of the article aloud. (Wood, was not the first of Hogwarts graduates to have been clamed by Death eater. Alicia Spinnet and her family, for example—except for her younger sister who was still unconscious at St. Mungos—were killed. Lavender Brown, hadn't returned to school that year, was alive—but just barely-- and also in St. Mungos for irreparable damage. They seemed to be killing without reason, which made them even more dangerous.) "And oh no!" she gasped as she opened the paper further, "There was an attack in Hogsmead: 'Last night around nine o'clock a group of six confirmed death eaters appeared in Hogsmead. There they forced their way into the Hog's Head Pub and killed all of it's occupants. After, they moved on to a few other shoppes; killing 12 people in total, injuring 3 more and one remains missing. We will report the entire story as it is sorted out'." The rest of the Hall went silent too as everyone realized. "But, they've also caught two supposed Death eaters," Hermione tried to raise spirits.

"Great," Ron retorted sarcastically. He picked up his books and made to leave for his first lesson when McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and stood to make a speech. Hermione grabbed his arm in concern and Ron sat.

"It seems," she began, "that the recent attacks are drawing nearer to us. As you all can see by the article in "The Prophet", there was an attack on Hogsmead last night. But what the paper does not tell you is that one of our very own staff members was claimed by the attack- Madam Pince," she lowered her head as the hall erupted with gasps and whispers. "I fear, as situations are becoming more dire, that we will be starting procedures to shut down the school. It is no longer safe here."

He words hit the students like a rogue bludger and the hall went completely silent again for shock. The full intensity of the war was realized, it had never been so clear as it was now. Closing Hogwarts made this war _real_. The school stood through the chamber of secrets being opened, a supposed murderer on the loose, Voldemort's return and even Dumbledore's death. This was the final blow—all sense of normalcy would now be gone. Ginny had finally snapped out of her daze and was staring at McGonagall in disbelief. Hermione had started crying, as did many others. Now it was Ron's turn to hold her as she cried. He grabbed her and rocked her slowly trying to quiet her.

"It'll be all right," he tried to assure her, not quite convinced of it himself.

"Classes," she continued over the commotion, "Will, as of now, be cancelled. Everyone should return to their dormitories and begin packing. The train will be leaving at ten o'clock on Halloween." She finished and left abruptly. The students got up soon after still dazed by what she'd said. They headed to there dormitories just as she said to pack and begin saying their goodbyes to friends and classmates they knew they may never see again; all in utter disbelief.

Ron, Neville and Hermione stayed up late in the Gryffindor common room that night reminiscing about past times and taking in the sight and feelings of a place with so many memories that they knew they would probably never step foot in again. By one in the morning the room had finally cleared and they began to discuss their plans with Neville.

"I'm up for anything," Neville assured them with a very un-Neville-like confidence. "Just hope we aren't found out like last time."

"Don't worry we won't. I'll make sure of it."

"But, first of all, how are we going to get away?"

"Well, Hermione had a plan that we'd leave on Halloween," Ron began.

"But, now—ironically—everyone will be leaving then," Hermione finished. " _But_, I was thinking you could '_lose_' Trevor on the train and try to find him."

"I haven't got Trevor with me. I left him home with Gran."

"Does anyone know that?" A look of understanding formed on his face.

"Well then, we'll help you look for him when everyone else is getting seated and sneak out the emergency exit in the back of the train, then we can apperate away. It will be quick and no one will know we're gone until they get to Kings Cross. We'll have to play it by ear; it may help us with the chaos of everyone leaving or it may not. We just have to make sure no one follows us." Ron stared at her, now he'd heard everything—Hermione go into something without a definite plan? Hermione being spontaneous? Mad, bloody mad. "What?" she questioned him. He just shook his head and she continued. "We'll have to take only what we need and shrink it to fit in bags we can conceal under our cloaks, we'll leave our trunks behind."

"Okay and how will we find Harry?"

Ron answered by pulling out the map and unfurling it. He held it up proudly so Neville could see. He smiled. "Brilliant."

---

The next day was a blur of clothes, books, tears and people. Everyone had finished packing early and were wandering around the halls remember and saying their goodbyes. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville we among them walking together taking in the sight of the old castle.

"We shouldn't have to be doing this," Ginny said suddenly.

"Doing what?" Ron asked.

"Leaving the school before it was time to graduate. Having to say goodbye to people knowing we may never see them again, knowing they could die tomorrow- we all could die tomorrow. This just shouldn't be happening." She didn't cry as she said this; she seemed to have, sadly, accepted it.

Luna sighed heavily. "Anyone can die at anytime. If you're meant to go there is no magic that can stop it. It's sad that it takes a war for people to realize it. We all need to stop worrying about death, so we can live while we have the chance."

Everyone else looked at their feet and kept walking, now in silence, towards their dormitories. It was 9 o'clock and they knew that the next day would be a difficult one—especially for Ron, Hermione and Neville. They would need to sneak away before getting on the train and without Ginny and Luna noticing. Ginny had made plans for Luna to stay with them while her father was away working on stories for the Quibbler. So, instead of telling Luna and having her join them they decided that it would be better for her to stay behind to be with Ginny. She would need company since Ron still refused to let her come. Though they were all in their beds by ten, no one slept. The entire castle was a flutter of activity or otherwise lying in bed awake, staring at their curtains or at the black starless night out the window. Not until four that morning had the castle quieted and everyone finally drifted off to sleep only to stir again four hours later.

It was Halloween and instead of having a breakfast feast in the Great Hall, decorated from top to bottom with jack-o-lanterns and other decorations the whole school was congregated in the entrance hall grouped by year and house. All the rooms around them were dark and empty. Even the teachers stood near their piles of bags and trunks.

"Alright," McGonagall said as a few last minute second year Hufflepuffs came down the staircase. "We're going to be starting in a few minutes. We will be leaving by year and house- the small groups will hopefully not draw any unwanted attention. When I call your year and house, please take all of your belongings and come up to the door here so I can take attendance and then follow your escort to the train." She seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"First year- Hufflepuff." Eight small scared children filed to the front of the hall a quill afloat in midair checked off the names on a parchment next to it. They walked out the door with an unknown escort.

"First year- Gryffindor." Five small children left this time.

"First year- Ravenclaw." Six.

"First year- Slytherin." Only three; a girl and two boys left this time.

McGonagall moved on to second years, then third years and so on.

"Sixth year- Gryffindor." Ginny and the three others headed out. She walked out blank faced without stopping for McGonagall's quill. She only bowed her head in understanding and let Ginny go.

By the time she'd finished the sixth years only 15 students remained. The entire 7th consisted of fifteen Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. There were no Slytherins. They all lined up to leave together. Ron and Hermione were the last to leave. They turned around to take in the magnificent building one last time.

"This shouldn't be happening…" Hermione said now as Ginny had before. "If Harry were here…"

"I know." Ron put his arm around her shoulders and guided her toward the rest of the 7th years. They caught up with Neville. "Ready?" Ron asked under his voice.

"'Course," Neville answered a little too loudly. The nervous Hufflepuff in front of him jumped with a gasp and then turned on him, her eyes shot daggers.

They reached the train and boarded only after a second quill checked their names again. Hermione and Ron found the compartment with Luna and Ginny. They sat down and waited; Neville would soon be running by saying he'd lost Trevor. Any minute now…

"Trevor? Trevor! Anyone seen Trevor?" Neville poked his head into the compartment.

"No, Neville," Hermione responded as the rest shook their heads. "But I'll help you look for him." She rose to her feet.

"I'll come too." Ron followed.

"I'll stay to save our compartment," Ginny said.

"I'll keep Ginny company—but if you need my help just come get me." Luna stared dreamily out the window.

They walked out of the compartment and down the corridor. "That was lucky," said Hermione. They made their way to the back of the train, moving quickly but trying not to draw attention to themselves. They reached the emergency exit at the back with no trouble. "Let's go before we start moving," Hermione said, and just as she did, the wheels squealed to a start. "Shite, we'll have to jump," Hermione said immediately. Ron looked at her for the second time in two days completely dumbfounded.

"Jump?"

"No time for questions." She threw open the door and grabbed onto both Ron and Neville and before either could protest; jumped. With a small pop just before the three fell to the ground, they had disappeared. No one had seen a thing.

---_Hope you liked this chapter. I had to do something with Lavender Brown, I didn't want to kill her off but I just loathe her. She deserved something because of the whole Ron situation. _**:o)**


	11. ELEVEN : A Weasley Jumper Tells All

Ginny and Luna stepped off the train onto the platform and into Molly Weasley's waiting arms. Arthur was not with her, he was still in search of Harry. "Oh Ginny, dear! And Luna!" she engulfed them both into a huge hug. They could tell she had been crying; her face had aged so much in such a short time. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't know. They went to help Neville find his toad about twenty minutes after we left and never came back to our compartment. We thought they'd gotten another one."

"Well let's see if we can find them and collect their luggage."

"It's strange that Neville's lost his toad," Luna said suddenly as they walked back to the train to find Ron and Hermione.

"Why, he always loses him?"

"He told me he'd left Trevor with his gran," she replied not realizing what Ginny now did. A look of shock washed over her face.

"Oh, no!" Ginny took off at a run pushing people out of the way and yelling for Ron and Hermione as she rushed down the corridor. She reached the end. She noticed that the emergency exit at the back was closed, but not quite all the way. She opened it. Stuck to the door jam was a thick, maroon piece of yarn. She knew in a second what it was from, a Weasley jumper—Ron's.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley, Luna and Neville's Gran (who apparently couldn't find Neville either) found her. "They're gone," Ginny said immediately.

"What?" Neville's grandmother and Mrs. Weasley said at the same time.

"They've gone to find Harry!"

"No! They can't have! We've found them once and brought them back. Besides, they've—they've left all of their belongings," Molly said pathetically upon realizing they really had gone. She opened Ron's trunk. Indeed, all that it contained were his school books, school supplies, and a few items of clothing. There was a note stuck to the inside of the top. All it said was _'Sorry, Mum.' _Mrs. Weasley clutched at her heart and began to sob. "No. NO! Not again! No—they—they…" Neville gran became suddenly distraught as well; she sat don't on his trunk and fanned herself with her large hat.

Ginny however, was more angry than upset and afraid as her mother was. '_I can't believe that they went without me. Without telling me! Soding pratt_.'

It had really just clicked for Luna. "Oh, they lied about the toad," she said; a look of wonder on her face.

---

It had now been two weeks since already since they had started out to find Harry. Hermione had apperated the three to Fresburrow, the last place they'd seen Harry; she thought it was the proper place to begin their journey. Now, they had made their way to the second town on the map that Harry had been through, Stanton. It was a slow going dangerous journey but it would be far more risky to apperate again—straight to Harry. If they apperated they would be easier to track, and they were already being looked for; Hermione had to explain this danger to Ron again and again as he grew tired of walking. It would take months to reach him, possibly longer. One person could travel more quickly than three.

The rain drizzled outside making a pitter-pattering sound on the windows. The sky was grey and the day was getting gloomier by the hour. Hermione sat in her room, in the bed she had conjured in the small, abandoned house—very like the shrieking shack—they were staying in at the edge of town.

Ron walked into Hermione's room; she was sitting on the bed and—as usual—reading. She jumped when she heard the door creek, quickly dropping her book and reaching for her wand.

"Oh, Gods, Ron. It's only you." She put her hand to her chest, "You scared me."

"Sorry, if you're busy I can go…" He turned to leave.

"Oh no, no. It's fine." He sat down on the corner of the bed and eyed her nervously, shifting slightly and wringing his hands together.

"What is it Ron." He moved over farther to sit next to her on the bed, his face was acquiring the famous Weasley blush. _'Come on Ron. You can't fail again, you can do it. Merlin, I can't believe I'm doing this while in bed with her.' _Her beautiful eyes looked at him in their thoughtful, puzzled, very Hermione-like way and he just melted. _'Why does she have to do that?'_

"I—well, I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"About what Luna said; how we should 'live while we have the chance'. And—"

"And…" Hermione coaxed. One again his instincts took over and pressed his lips to her. He pulled away, however before he lost himself to the passion of this sweet kiss. He grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes and with a new confidence let himself spill out to her the emotion that he had held inside for nearly seven years.

"Hermione—I _love_ you," He put it simply. She opened her mouth to speak, her eyes wide in shock. "I have loved you since the day I saw you. No, no don't say anything," he stopped her by putting his finger to her lips. "I have been wanting to tell you this for years. I hate myself for not letting you know sooner, before this war forced it out of me; but I was too scared. I am telling you this now because I just don't know anymore what tomorrow will bring. I don't know if today will be my last day on this earth. I don't know if I will ever get another chance to tell you. I don't want to die without having told you." His eyes were full of sincerity and passion now, he didn't know what he was saying—his heart was speaking for him. "I am telling you this now because if I don't, if I don't stop being afraid—afraid of this, I will never _live_. This fear of the war—_and_ hiding this feeling is holding me back. I want to live while I have the chance. And whether we have one more day together or a lifetime, I want you to know, that _I love you_, Hermione." He stressed those last words. She was speechless and he was smiling like a fool his face now bright scarlet.

This time it was her doing, before she could think or speak she had grabbed him and kissed him. Their lips melted into eachothers, they lost track of all time and space. For a moment there was no war, they weren't runaways searching for a lost friends; for that moment everything was okay. They both felt it. She pulled away suddenly not believing what had just happened. They just looked at each other neither knowing what do do or say.

Quickly, before she could regain herself he let go of her, got up, and left the room. He went to his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against it and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. _'Finally.'_

Hermione watched Ron leave, unable to say a word, too shocked to follow. He had just confessed his love for her. She lay back down in her bed and turned over. She smiled broadly into her pillow. _'Finally.'_

That next day, there seemed to be an awkward air between Ron and Hermione. Both were very quite but Neville notices Ron constantly sneaking glances at Hermione as they say discussing their plans, but otherwise looking down at his fidgeting hands. They would be setting out again the day after and probably not stop again for at least a week or so. They couldn't afford to waste anymore time finding somewhere to stay, Harry had nearly two and a half months ahead of them.

Hermione had transfigured an owl out of a flower vase. They'd decided to send a letter to Mrs. Weasley letting her know that they were alright. It was simple:

_We're alright. We haven't found him yet. Please don't worry too much. Don't try to write us._

She's put another spell on the owl before sending it, to turn back to a vase once the letter was received.

"It doesn't give anything away does it?" Hermione worried.

"I don't think so. It doesn't say where we are or anything. I just hope she doesn't try to write us back. Knowing her it'd be a howler."

"Oh, stop it. She understands that we just need to help Harry. She only does it because she loves you." She stopped and Ron's ears went slightly pink at being reminded of the previous night.

Neville was slightly confused as they both got very quiet. "I'm sure she knows it would be dangerous to owl you anyway."

"Um—yeah, I guess," Ron go up quickly to open the window allowing the owl to fly off to deliver the letter.

_---_

Mrs. Weasley sat at a long, but empty, kitchen table with only Tonks for company. She had been living with them since the rest of the Order had left to find Harry. She now sported a bump that was just visible under her robes. They had a list in front of them—baby names.

"If it's a girl you liked Amelia, Gabrielle, Sophia, Florabella, Aurora, Gwendolyn, and Calii. And for boys its Aiden, Remus, Romulus, Sirius, Fabian, Damion, or Jack."

"Yeah."

"Well that narrows it. Good thing you've still got four months. " Tonks stood up and made to leave but stopped suddenly.

Just then there was a tap at the widow. An unfamiliar owl hung on the sill. "Oh no," a rush of panic hit Molly.

"What is it?"

Mrs. Weasley grabbed the envelope from the bird rather violently it hooted and with a pop turned into a rather lovely glass vase. She tore the letter open and read it quickly. "They're alright," she said, relieved. "But they've still not found Harry," she frowned.

"What!" Ginny was on her way downstairs—Luna in tow—and had heard her mother.

"We've just got a letter. I assume from your brother it's not signed but…"

"But? Spit it out! Have they found him?"

"No." Ginny frowned, her eyes welled. "But they're alright!" Ginny wasn't consoled. She sat down at the table. Tonks returned to her seat as well.

"Don't you ever worry about Lupin while he's gone?"

"'Course. Do you think I haven't thought what would happen if anything happened to him? How would I raise this baby on my own?" She laughed a little, Ginny knew it was forced.

"But you always seem so—so strong, so together."

"Ha!" She replied. "Hardly! Listen, Gin, the only thing that gets me through is remembering how strong he is, knowing that he knows how much I need him, and believing truly in my heart that nothing is going to happen to him. He won't let it."

"But it's just so—"

"Ginny, he has to do this," She was talking about Harry now. "We all know he can do it. Don't worry. But now, on a lighter note…I am going up to my room. I feel a bought of nausea coming on."

She rose and disappeared into the upstairs toilet. Ginny buried her face in her arms. Her mother put her arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. She got up headed up the stairs to help Tonks.

"She's right you know. He'll be fine," Luna said complacently once again reading the latest issue of the _Quibbler _upside-down. "There's nothing you can do about it."

Ginny lifted her head up and grinned slightly. "Oh yes, Luna. Yes there is! Thanks, Luna." She too jumped up and ran up the stairs, but to her room; leaving Luna obliviously alone at the table.

"No problem."

---

_I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it was so long in coming but I was having a little bit of writers block. But now that I got past that, things are free to get a wee bit more **interesting**. ;o)_


	12. TWELVE : A Very Happy Christmas

Hermione, Ron, and Neville were on the move once again. They had been traveling now for nearly a month with little rest. It was mid December and it was growing colder and colder; nights- even with several warming charms—were unbearable. The only thing that kept them moving was the fact that, due to quickened pace they were right on Harry's tail. Hermione believed that if they didn't stop for more than five hours every two days then they would reach him by Christmas. And so they kept their pace. They walked through the frigid December nights, Hermione carefully studying the map all the while.

On the twenty-third of December, the three were out of the dense wood and were now trekking through abandoned farm land until they came to a old wooden farmhouse. A barn behind the house was caving in and weeds grew thick in the back garden. The house, like the land, seemed empty except for a small flickering light that shone in an upstairs window. Hermione's eyes suddenly welled with tears and she dropped the map at her side. "Harry," she said so quietly that no one else heard. And she began to run with a new burst of energy that you would never think someone who had just walked for forty hours could exert.

"What?" Said Ron groggily. He tried to follow but his exhaustion prevailed. "Will you wait a second? Where are you going?"

"Come on, Ron." Neville, who now was more fit from their journey then he'd ever been before, grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to follow Hermione.

Hermione burst through the front door and ran straight up the stairs. "Harry? Harry!" She was trying, unsuccessfully, to be quiet and hide her excitement. There was a sudden BANG and the bustling, and Harry ran to the top of the stairs. "What? Who--?" He managed to get out before Hermione tackled him.

"Oh my Gods, Harry. I'm so Happy to see you! So Glad you're all right!" She was squeezing him tightly.

"Jeez, Hermione, I'm lucky you're not a death eater or something. And you're lucky I didn't think you were." Harry chuckled slightly. You could tell it was the first time he'd laughed in months. His eyes were bright upon seeing his friend and his smile the same as always, but he was as worse for wear as Hermione had ever seen him. His hair was more unkempt than usual, his clothes torn and grubby, and his skin was dirty and heavily scratched. The lines and scars on his face and the dark bags under his eyes made him look as though he'd aged twenty years.

Ron and Neville had just burst through the door. "Hermione are you alright? Where did you— HARRY!" Ron smiled widely and ran over as well. Ron (to Harry's relief after the incident with Ginny) even joined in and embraced his best friends. "How've you been, mate? Can't believe you thought you could get away from us like that."

"How'd you find me anyway?"

"This," Neville spoke up holding the map that Hermione had dropped. Harry looked confused.

"How's the Horcrux hunting coming along?"

"Oh, we've got time to talk about that. Come up here. I've expanded one of the rooms, I'm planning on staying here for a few weeks." He lead them upstairs to a room which was magically expanded-quite like the tent at the quidditch world cup in their forth year. "So, how've you all been? How's everyone at home?"

"Well when we left everyone was really a mess. Mum's worried about you. Everyone is worried about you, actually. And the war is really becoming a threat, loads of people have gone missing or been found dead." Ron said.

"And…And they've closed Hogwarts." Hermione injected sadly.

"What!? Gods, this is bad. I can't believe it." Harry buried his face in his hands. The others fell into a said silence.

The next day, Harry still refused to discuss horcruxes or anything of the sort, but they decided to spend their time making the best of their situation. They talked and reminisced about old times determined to, just for the holidays, forget about the war. And so the war seemed to forget about them too. They were to be blessed with a blissful holiday.

They woke up late Christmas morning, thought there were no presents to look forward too. Between the four of them, they managed to make a rather nice Christmas feast, but not without Neville blowing up a pot of soup in the process—some things never change. For the first time in a long time they were all able to relax and have fun. Even Harry seemed to be in better spirits than when they found him. They spent the evening eating the lasts of the chocolates Ron had stored in his bag and playing exploding snaps. By eleven they had all decided to retire, none of them having slept much in the past weeks.

---

Ron was just drifting off to sleep when he heard his door creek open. (Harry insisted that they all sleep in separate room for fear they would be attacked in the night, that way the others had more of a chance if one was attacked.) He sat up, it was Hermione. She was wearing a short pink night dress. _'What the hell?'_ he thought—as it was a bitter night. She crawled under the blanket on the cot Harry had conjured for him. She was smiling slightly and Ron looked at her, slightly confused. She moved even closer and Ron was beginning to get warm; he knew his face was reddening.

"I've been thinking," she began, her eyes staring straight into his. "About what you said. And I—well—I know I'm being quite tactless—But I love you too. And I have quite as long as you have." She kissed him, this time, softly on the lips. "I want to, show you just how much, before it's too late, before I lose my chance." Ron's eyes widened but she ignored his expression and kissed him with so much intensity and passion the Ron let out a soft moan. She smiled mischievously and made to remove Ron's shirt. He stopped her.

"Hermione? What are you doing? Are you sure?" This was so completely uncharacteristic of her.

"Of course," she said lightly, but then got serious. "I couldn't bear to think what would happen if I never had another chance. Like you told me, we have no idea what tomorrow will bring, there is no denying that anymore. I want to live while I have the chance."

"But it's me, you know you could have so much better. I don't want it to be just because you may never have the chance with anyone else. I'm not anything special." Ron was now becoming unsure of himself.

"Ron, I want _you. _I love _you_." She continued with his shirt. Ron was smiling now. "I always have, really."

She began kissing him again now; it grew more passionate both giving all they had. They both said so much with this one kiss. When they'd kissed before it was never like that. Ron hesitantly put his arms around her; he could feel her curves through the thin material of her nightdress. She pressed her body to his and her warmth overcame him. He began to trail kisses down her neck and shoulders while his hand wandered to the end of the smooth, thin material that stood between them. He slid his hands up her thigh, over her stomach, finally coming to rest on her chest. Hermione let out a soft sigh before kissing Ron more deeply. He took this as an encouragement and tried to remove the offending garment. She quickly took the initiative breaking their kiss to pull off the fabric roughly. By now her eyes were hazed with lust and she returned to kissing Ron's bare, freckled chest.

"Hermione, you're beautiful," Ron breathed heavily. He caught her lips again as she smiled.

They continued to remove their clothes; both breathing heavily, both in a rush of passion. They're bodies pressed together under the blanket causing Ron's arousal to reach its peek. He positioned himself over Hermione. "You sure?" he groaned, almost begging her to say yes. His dreams were finally being turned into reality, it was surreal.

She grinned and kissed him lightly. "Yeah," she looked straight into his eyes. She inhaled sharply as he pushed into her.

They made love that night not caring that it may be the first as well as last time, nor that they were in an abandoned farm house hiding from evil wizards, or even that in the next room Neville was trying very hard to pretend that he did not hear the sounds coming from Ron's room. They were together for now and that was all that mattered.

There was another knock at the door, this time it was morning. Harry's voice startled Ron now, "Ron? Have you seen Hermione?"

"Hold—hold on." There was a great scrambling as Ron threw on his previously discarded pajamas. He ran out and shut the door behind him. He was grinning like a mad man and his ears had gone slightly pink, anyone could tell something was up. "What? What is it?"

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked again, suppressing a laugh; Ron had his shirt on backwards and his hair was sticking up in the front.

"Oh, no," he replied trying to be casual but turning even more red.

"Er—Alright. Well Neville's started breakfast. If you want to go…"

"Yeah, right—I'm starved." He hurried into the other room. But Harry, who was suspicious, held back, waiting quietly. A few moments later a figure with bushy brown hair came through the same door as Ron had. Hermione came out carrying a bundle of what seemed to be a blanket to cover the rather short nightdress she had hastily thrown on.

"Oh, Hi Harry! I was just um…" It was one of the first times that Hermione was lost for words, she settled for just hurrying off toward her room.

"Ron looked like he had a good night," he smiled a rather Fred and George type of smile as he said it. Oh and Hermione, you—uh—dropped something." Harry pointed to a pair of lacey pink panties that had fallen to the floor. Hermione shot him a very angry, yet embarrassed look and grabbed them. Harry only laughed and went to join Neville and Ron in the other room. "_Finally,"_ he thought.

--

Hope you liked the chapter. I know that seems kind of uncharacteristic of Hermione but, i needed that to happen somehow and I think that after it finally clicked with her the despiration of their sitiation that Hermione would be the one to take the initiative rather than Ron. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I was pretty busy lately.


	13. THIRTEEN : Surprises Come a Bit Too Soon

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Molly, Molly?" came a voice breathing heavily. She jump and ran to the door, throwing on her pink robe as she went.

"What? What's wrong?" Molly cracked the door and poked her head out. Tonks was leaning on the doorframe holding her seven-months-pregnant belly. She threw the door open completely and stepped into the hall.

Tonks let out a long slow breath, "I think it's time. The contractions are irregular but they seem to be getting closer together." She grit her teeth as another one came. "Not that bad really," she tried to smile.

"But, it's too early! You aren't due for another two months and this is just you're first! Both Bill and Charlie were at least a week late." Despite the fact that Mrs. Weasley could be considered nearly professional at labor, having had done it six times herself; she was still nervous now that it was happening to someone else and two months early.

"You try telling it that," Tonks gestured at her stomach. Just as she did her water broke, wetting her nightdress and puddling on the floor. "Argh!"

"Oh, yes, I guess it really is time. Let's get you're things dear." Molly grabbed hold of Tonks' arm, suddenly changing demeanor and taking charge. She waved her wand with the other hand and a small bag zoomed from the room that Tonks was staying in and landed on the landing at the top of the stairs. "Ginny! Luna! It's time let's go!" There was a rustling from the bedroom and the door banged open, both girls ran out hastily putting on their jackets.

"Time for what?" Ginny asked nervously. "Has there been an attack? Are they close?"

"No, no, no dear. Tonks is in labor. We need to get to St. Mungo's."

"What? Already?"

"Yes; come on." Mrs. Weasley had already guided Tonks halfway down the stairs. "Ginny, you grab the bag; and Luna would you mind terribly timing her contractions?"

"Of course I will," she replied airily. With a second flick of her wand Molly had summoned a small clock for Luna.

"Right then; all set. Let's go." She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire as she squeezed both herself and Tonks in together. "St. Mungo's!" Ginny and Luna followed suit.

They entered threw the fire places in the lobby. "Pregnant woman, coming through," Mrs. Weasley dragged Tonks along wiping the soot off of both of them. Seeing Molly on a mission was enough to make everyone scramble out of the way. She walked straight past the reception desk heading straight for the maternity ward. "It feels like ages since I've been in this part of the hospital. Sixteen years!"

An older witch sat at the desk in the waiting room of the ward. "Molly good to see you!" She obviously knew Mrs. Weasley. "How have you been? I remember when you cam in pregnant with your first, Bill. And you're second—and third…and seventh for that matter. Goodness this isn't one of yours already is it?" She was referring to Tonks' baby.

"No, no. A family friend whose been staying with us, Carina. The father is…out of town."

"Ah, well then, how close are the contractions, dear?" She peered over her glasses at Tonks.

"About five minutes," Luna answered.

"Good, we have some time to start the paperwork then." She summoned a chair so that Tonks could sit down just in time for another contraction. The chair floated in the air as if on invisible wheels.

The woman flipped through a filing cabinet and took out a rather hefty stack of papers. "First, what's your name? First, middle initial, last."

"Nymphadora A. Tonks."

"And now the father, please."

"Remus J. Lupin."

"Oh," the witch looked suddenly startled and leaned away slightly. She had obviously heard about him being a werewolf and the rumors after the year he taught at Hogwarts.

"Yes," smiling broadly to clearly show she had understood what was meant by the 'Oh'.

"And you're date of birth?"

"Its---OH!" she clutched her stomach.

"That's only 2 minutes," Luna said dreamily as if not affected by the fact that Tonks was about to have a baby.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley jumped out of the chair she was in and went over to Tonks. "Alright I think we'll have to finish the paperwork later on. We need a maternity healer now."

The witch behind the desk quickly dropped her quill and lifted her wand to her neck to amplify her voice. "WE NEED A HEALER IN THE WAITING ROOM IMMEDIETLY!" A young blond witch ran through the doors and came over to them. "Tonks?" she said in disbelief.

"Shannon!" Now it was there turn to exchange 'how are you's' and so forth. "I didn't know you were a healer?"

"Just in training actually, I'll be taking into your room and getting you all set before the maternity healer comes in." She guided the chair to through the doors she had just come out of. The two Weasleys and Luna followed. The stopped at room three and Shannon helped Tonks into the bed then left.

"Ginny would you please go to the lobby and find out where you can get an owl and send a message to Remus?" Ginny left and returned within fifteen minutes have sent the owl off as fast as she could. It took another ten minutes for the maternity witch to make it to the room and by that time Tonks was almost in constant pain. After a quick charm however the healer was able to get rid of most of the pain. She sent the three extra women out so she could examine Tonks and the baby.

"It also seems that the baby's in perfectly fine condition, everything seems developed and the weight is good" she ushered them back in.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked immediately.

"I don't want to know yet and I don't want anyone else to either! I want it to be a surprise!" Ginny looked disappointed, the healer spoke again.

"By the looks of everything, it should only be another few hours."

"Only?" Tonks yelled from the bed.

"Oh good," said Molly. Tonks gaped at her. "Usually it takes much longer for a first baby," she looked back at her mater-of-factly.

"Exactly. On a more important note, I understand that the father has lycanthropy and you are a metamorphmagus?"

"Yes," the rest answered at once in a 'so-what' sort of tone.

"Well it is unclear right now if these will also affect the baby. Most importantly the lycanthropy; there really haven't been many studied cases. I just wanted to tell you this, to prepare you for the worst."

"The worst?" Tonks was slightly taken aback. "I assure you that I will be able to handle it either way and it does not matter to me whether my child has it. I happen to know a few good men that have the affliction and complete control over it."

"Very well. I will be back to check on you shortly, I just have a few other patients to attend to. If you need anything at all, just of one the other ladies here send red sparks into the hall and someone will come in straight away."

Tonks let out a sigh and a tear; her emotions were starting to overcome her now. "I still haven't chosen a name. And Remus isn't here. Who knows where he is; what if something happened to him? What am I going to do? What if the baby is a werewolf and something happens to him, I won't know what to do by myself." Her hair began to turn from bubblegum pink to a mousy brown before their eyes.

"Goodness, dear, everything is going to be alright. Don't worry about anything." Molly had nothing else that she could say to console her, she knew that in times like this anything could happen to anyone. Tonks continued to cry a storm outside began to brew.

---

Three hours later the storm was at full force, and so was Tonks' labor. The maternity healer had just come back in for the fifth time. "Well are you ready, because I think it's about time for us to get this baby out."

Tonks' eyes went wide. "Already?" She suddenly wished the baby could stay inside. Mrs. Weasley smile. "It will be alight. It's nothing really."

"Right. Let's get on with it then."

"Right then, let me go get a few medi-witches for assistance and we'll get going."

Everything started to move very quickly around them; Ginny and Luna were hurried out of the way, 4 other witches had entered the room, Mrs. Weasley was at Tonks' side holding her hand for support. "Ready, when I say so: you push. One, T—"

There was a loud crash in the corridor outside the room, voices sounded panicked and irritated. "Sorry…sorry I need to—oops if I had time to I'd help you clean that up." There was knocking at there door now. A man flung it open without waiting for anyone to offer him entrance. His robes were very tattered and old looking, his hair was long and graying. His face was lined with worry but he smiled upon seeing the woman laying in the bed. "Sorry I'm late," he said simply as he took over Mrs. Weasley's position. She smiled at him.

At 4:37 on the morning of the 31st of December, A baby boy was born: Damion Faolan Lupin. Then, nine minutes later at 4:46, another baby, this time a girl, came into the world. They named her Sophia Calii-Lyall Lupin. "Two?" gasped their father as the healers wrapped the crying infants. "Why didn't you tell me? When did you find out?"

"I've known the whole time," their mother smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't want you to worry even more while you were gone."

"Did you know about this?" Lupin turned on Molly, Ginny and Luna in excited astonishment. Mrs. Weasley and the girls shook their heads in unison.

"I was slightly suspicious. I know a woman pregnant with twins when I see one."

"I didn't tell anyone. I wanted it to be a surprise." The healers handed the babies over their parents; Tonks held Damion while Lupin held Sophia.

"We'll go owl Arthur and some others to make the announcement," Molly said leading Ginny and Luna to the door. "They need their privacy," she whisper to the two girls and closed the door behind them.

Remus looked down at Sophia's delicate features. She had her mother's small nose and an almost purple tint to her thin, soft hair. Then he looked into her eyes and that's when it hit him, he was suddenly overcome with emotion '_this is my child'_ he though. She had his eyes, cool and grey but full of life. His eyes began to well with tears. It now didn't matter that there was a war going on or that all those around him were dying or disappearing or that they might not make it through—even that this child he was holding may be carrying the same affliction he was faced with, at least for now there was some happiness. _'We will end this war. My children need me; I will not let them grow up in fear or without parents.'_

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was challenging to write because __**1.**__ I've never had a baby and __**2.**__ We really don't know how they go about it in the magical world. And if you're wondering where was Lupin that he made it there, that will be answered soon. We'll also find out if either of the children are werewolves or are a Metamorphmagus. _

_I chose the babies names based on meaning. "Damion Faolan" means "tame little wolf" and "Sophia Calii-Lyall" means the "wise and most beautiful wolf". I think since Lupin is a werewolf and his name means wolf, these are fitting. You would be surprised at how few names there are that mean "metamorphous" or "to change" (in reference to Tonks). _


	14. FOURTEEN : One Drunken Night

It was New Years Eve and four teenagers sat in a small room of an abandoned house talking merrily as they watched the watched sparks leap from the blazing fire in the fireplace. One, a brown haired boy, looked to his watch; nearly 10:00. Another rose from the thread-bare carpet on which they were sitting and went to a closet door and wrenched it open. He rummaged inside for a moment and emerged with two bottles clanking together in each hand; two full of a red liquid, the others amber. "Who wants some?"

"Where'd you get those mate?" question a third, red-haired boy as he rose to grab some of the bottles and see what else was in the closet. "Bloody hell, how much have you got in here?" The others rose too, to see.

"Harry! What are you doing with all of this?" said Hermione, the only girl and the voice of reason, sounded thoroughly perturbed. "You haven't been drinking all the time have you?"

"I--" Harry started.

"Oh, lighten up, Hermione. He can do what he wants." Ron shoved a bottle of dark liquid that he had just pulled from the closet at her.

"But—you know that's no way to make this go away. It's only a temporary fix. You really shouldn't use alcohol to drown away your problems; losing yourself for a little while won't solve anything. You can't live acting you may not get another chance at things. It will only make it wor—"She stopped mid-sentence. Harry was smiling at her, laughing slightly. "What?" she sounded annoyed now.

"Don't you go telling me about what not to do to forget my problems and lose myself for a little while or acting like I may not make it." He shot a knowing smirk at Ron as well. Neville however looked clueless. Hermione reddened. Ron had already returned to where they had been sitting with his hands full with bottles. Harry and Neville sat back down as well, pulling the corks from their drinks. They looked up at Hermione, as she hovered over them with her hands on her hips.

"Come-on, 'Mione. No one but us will know; it won't tarnish your reputation; you don't have to be Little-Miss Perfect."

"I am not little-miss perfect! You know perfectly well, Ronald," she had to force herself to keep from smiling at the look that had emerged on his face.

"Well, suit yourself then," He chuckled raising his bottle in her direction. "Cheers." She scowled. The other two joined in Ron's laughter looking at her tentatively coaxing her to have just a little.

Finally she cracked a smile, "Oh alright!" she feigned contempt. She grabbed a bottle yanked out the cork and unceremoniously downed half the bottle in one gulp. "Uggh!" her face contorted with disgust. "What was that? It burns terribly!"

"Fire-whiskey," said Ron through his laughter. She laughed to as she sat down.

"This is horrible!" she said, but still took another—this time smaller—sip. And they began to share and laugh, forgetting what they were involved in and losing all track of time (as well as how much they were drinking). Soon they were laughing so loudly that any muggle or death eater in a mile's radius would have been able to hear them.

"…So then, she just gets up wraps the sheet around her and leaves! Ha! It was great--haven't seen her since!" Neville concluded the story of his very eventful summer, laughing hysterically. The other three just stared at him.

"We had no idea! Yeah, Nev'!" Ron slapped Neville jovially on the back and began to laugh as well.

"Ronald!" Hermione smacked him, pushing her messy hair from her angered face. But the smile that slowly crept onto her lips deceived her and she began to chuckle with the others. She stopped suddenly. "Lets play a game!" She turned quickly to Harry. "Truth or dare?" There was an amused sparkle in her eye and a drunken grin that let on to her intent in playing such a childish game.

"Ha-What?"

"Truth…or dare."

"Okay, truth," Harry answered confidently.

"Right then," she grinned.

---

By the next hour the four friends were sufficiently drunk, now partly un-clothed, and constantly alternating between erupting spontaneously into fits of laughter from the outrageous stakes of the game and into rousing choruses of particularly profane drinking songs.

"Okay! Okay!" Ron sat up from the floor, laughing heartily while holding his hands out to steady himself. "Okay Hermione, I need to know—"

"You've got to ask me truth or dare first!"

"Fine! _Truth_," he said hinting to choose it, "or dare."

"Truth," she giggled.

"When this is over, will you marry me?" He smiled broadly and began to chuckle again; she however became suddenly very serious, her smile faded. She got up slowly and headed toward her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The boys looked very confused. "What's her problem?"

"Dunno, mate. You might want to go check."

Neville shook his head, "Women!" He then continued laughing as he curled up on the floor, then quickly fell asleep.

Ron got up and walked down the hall toward Hermione. He knocked but his only answer was a sob. _"Great, she's crying."_ He shook the door handle trying to open it, but it was locked. "Come on 'Mione! Let me in; what's wrong?" Another sob. "Don't make me get my wand!" There was a click and the door swung open. Hermione was lying on the bed crying into the pillow. "Oh, 'Mione, what's the matter?"

"I just, just—" she cried on his shoulder now. "You just reminded me about how uncertain everything is. I am so scared! I don't want to get my hopes up for the future when everything in the present is so unsure." He hugged her.

"You think too much. Leave it to you to be so serious when you're drunk! Why can't we just have fun now?" With this he pinned her down and kissed her fiercely.

"Ronald!" She was laughing again now as she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Come on, Hermione. You know you want to," He looked at her lustfully. She responded by grabbing him and pulling him towards her. Their subsequent laughter could be heard through the walls in the other room.

Harry sighed and laid down on the floor with his hands over his face; sure he was happy for them, god it only took seven years! But he could not bare to hear them so happy together when he was so incredibly depressed. He missed Ginny immensely. He felt so selfish. _"I should be happy for them. I _am_ happy for them! I just wish I was as happy as them. I wish Ginny was here. No, no—I could not put _her_ in danger too. Gods, I need to get this over as quickly as possible" _He thought as he rubbed his forehead; his head was beginning to ache.

---

Ron and Hermione emerged from Hermione's bedroom a while later, straightening their clothes and smoothing their hair. "Harry, we've been talking."

"So that's what they call it now," Harry smirked and slid over another bottle to each of them. Ron shot him a look, but couldn't help but be pleased with himself.

"Well, yes, "Hermione smiled too. "We know that it really is up to you and that you wanted to do it alone as not to put anyone else in danger, but we really want to help you. And we—well I certainly think its time to stop all this nonsense and move on, we're doing no good sitting her and drinking our troubles away." Harry frowned and made to speak. "No Harry, I think you should genuinely consider filling us in on you ideas. I for one will not let you search for anymore of these horcruxes alone."

"Hermione, I--"

"I think this should be worked out as quickly as possible. And—"

"Hermione! I know," he raised his voice, waking Neville. She was slightly taken aback. "I've been thinking about it as well. Tomorrow I will tell you about the plan I have been working on since I left and we will leave tomorrow night, I've decided. I have given up on the idea that you would possibly leave me to do this myself. Besides, I think you all will turn out to be more of a help than I realized. It's damn lonely work, trying to defeat an evil wizard who is trying just as hard to do you in." He laughed, Hermione did not.

"But right now, I think you are all far too sober! It's New Year's Eve and nearly midnight!" Neville spoke up.

"Amazing how alcohol changes people," Ron realized. They all laughed and popped the corks from their bottles. It was nearly midnight.

"Tomorrow, we really begin this journey. No turning back now!" Hermione said.

_Two minutes to go._

"We're going to finish this once and for all."

"No, you are going to finish this. It's your prophecy to fulfill."

"I won't be able to do it without you, Mate."

_One minute. _

"We should toast to something!" Neville raised his bottle.

"To friendship, courage and loyalty!" Began Hermione.

"To ending this god damn war!" Ron added.

"And to the one thing Dumbledore said could end it." The other three were surprised to see Harry say this with a smile, melancholy as it was. "To Love." He shot a look at Ron and Hermione as he said it, they blushed.

_Ten seconds._

"Cheers!" They said together, clanking their bottles together as the bells of a muggle church in the distance tolled midnight. "Happy _new_ year," Harry said quietly as Ron and Hermione shared as New-year's kiss.

The group slept that night right where they sat, on the floor near the fireplace; worried yet contented at the same time.

---

At 7 o'clock the next morning, Harry was the first to stir. His head was pounding furiously, almost as badly as his scar used to. His stomach turned; he ran to the bathroom, tripping over Ron in his haste. He groaned and woke Hermione who was curled up against his chest. Neville remained sleeping, sprawled out amidst their trash from the night before.

"Fuck! I feel like I've been hit by a train."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded before sitting up herself. "Oh" she moaned, laying back down immediately.

"See!" He retaliated. "Why the hell did I drink so much?" His hair stuck up in the back and he yawned deeply."

"Attractive," Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, he grimaced. "The same reason I did. That was so completely stupid of us. Where's my wand, I need to get rid of this headache."

"I think it rolled under your bed after the contracept— Hey, Harry. How are doing?"

"Been better." He held his head as he walked into the room.

"As soon as I find my wand, we'll get rid of this. Ginny taught me a handy charm…"

"How does my sister know a counter-hangover charm?"

"Um…well…" She disappeared from the room before answering. She returned a few minutes later looking completely refreshed, brandishing her wand merrily. After casting the spell on them silently she said, "Right, now we can get down to business. Let's hear it."

"Shouldn't we wake Neville?" Ron gestured over his shoulder.

"Let him sleep," Harry shrugged before mysteriously began to study the floorboards, walking towards the window as he did. He knelt down and knocked on one in the corner, it popped up slightly. He pried it up and stuck his hand underneath. Ron and Hermione looked at him confusedly. "I've had a lot of experience hiding things from the Dursleys; there was a loose board under my bed."

"Right. Well, what ideas have you got, Harry."

"Well, as you know I have been out for the past few months gathering information about Voldemort," Ron no longer winced at the use of the name. "I have found out a lot about possible Horcrux locations during this time. But what I never realized is that one place we have known about all along. Dumbledore showed me. Hell, it's been right under our noses the entire time."

"Hogwarts!" Hermione had a revelation.

"Yes."

"But there was already one found at Hogwarts. What are the chances that there'd be another?" Ron questioned.

"But the diary wasn't meant to be at Hogwarts; there was no way that Voldemort would have know it would end up, and be destroyed there. Of course! Why didn't I see that before?" Hermione looked disappointed in herself but somehow at the same time almost fervent at the idea.

"The same reason I didn't. I should have realized when Dumbledore showed me the memory of Voldemort returning to request a job. Hogwarts was the only place that he ever felt was his home. The only problem, I don't know what object he would have made into a horcrux, how would he have brought it into the school. He surely couldn't have created it there. The only thing I could think of is possibly Gryffindor's sword?"

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione looked unsure, "That seems too simple."

"I know, but I'm sure there must be _something_ there though."

"Well, we've got that; there's one at the school. Have you thought of any others?" Ron prompted.

"Honestly, no," Harry looked both discouraged and embarrassed at divulging this. "I've gotten loads of information though: Some about Voldemort, some about the death eaters, and even more about Regulus. But I'll we have time to talk about that. I think the first thing we should do is move to where we are sure we'll find something."

"Good idea."

"Lets wake Neville; we need to get ourselves ready."

Ron nudged Neville with his foot, "Oy, Nev! Get up." Neville grunted and turned over. "Come on." Hermione stamped on the floor near his head shaking the dilapidated boards causing Neville to sit up suddenly with a loud snort.

"Wazgoinon?"

"Rise and shine, Neville! Tonight we leave for Hogwarts!" Harry said loudly, knowing his head was pounding as badly as his own had been before Hermione's miracle charm. Neville moaned and grabbed his head before collapsing back onto the floor. "Well at least one of us is excited," Harry joked as he headed out of the room to gather his belongings.


	15. FIFTEEN : Advice From a Portrait

It took them seven days, but the group reached Hogsmeade virtually unscathed and not having encountered Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters on the way; their path seemed undisturbed. But upon entering the small, but usually bustling village, they could tell that things had changed there. It was nine-o'clock and The Three Broomsticks, which should have been full of laughter and conversation, was closed. The curtains were drawn in all of the inn windows, there was not a lit candle in sight, and the colourful banners that always adorned the shop windows had been replaced ministry posters and grey newspaper articles.

"Cheery," Ron commented.

"Certainly not how it used to be."

"When did it get like this?" Harry had not seen Hogmeade since the previous school year.

"People are afraid. When they closed Hogwarts it probably made people realize just how dire the situation is. Everyone's probably left. I don't blame them really. I mean without Dumbledore…" Hermione was getting emotional now. "Well, let's go up to the castle." She led the way brushing a tear from her cheek.

As the group walked up the road leading to Hogwarts—one that they had walked up so often in the past—the castle loomed up in front of them, looking ominous and more lonely than it ever had before. Hogwarts actually looking foreboding rather than welcoming was a drastic, very difficult change for all for of them to accept. The windows—like those in Hogsmeade—were dark and clouded with dust, the snow covered grounds remained unkempt and the plants that were still alive had taken over the green houses. Even Hagrid's cabin was empty and the usual magic the seemed to emanate from everything on the grounds seemed to have vanished in the short time that it had been uninhabited.

"Wow…" Harry said gazing at the old stone school.

"Harry, how will we get in? Surely it's been locked and protected with some very complex spells." Harry was, for once, way ahead of Hermione.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Harry said as the answer to her question. He unfurled the yellowing parchment revealing the only map ever made of Hogwarts castle and its grounds. It was eerie not to see anyone moving about the castle, it seemed that even peeves and the other ghostly residents of the castle had left. "Well, I know there are six secret passages we could use to get into the school by. Two of them are caved in, I'm not sure exactly where the others are or how to get into them and one we'd have to go through Honeydukes' which we can't get into either. Looks like, since Filch isn't here, we'll be able to go through the one that lets out at Gregory the Smarmy—that's the simplest."

The rest followed Harry as he made his way through the snow towards the green houses, cutting a path to the farthest one from the castle. "I've never used this passage. Fred and George used it in their first year, until they got caught."

"I think I remember that, mum was livid. Their first week."

"It seems it's at the back…"

"Oh, look here!" Hermione had discovered a different stone toward the bottom at the back corner of greenhouse number seven. "It says something. 'Oririendum'," she said tapping on the stone. The stone and several around it vanished to reveal a small door.

Hermione pushed it open and crawled inside fairly easily. The boys, however, had more trouble. Harry managed to squeeze through next, then Neville who had to squeeze himself through. Ron's height caused him the most trouble, he had to throw his bag through and then lie down and have the others pull him. Luckily, though once inside they were able to stand almost, if not completely upright. They lit their wands and began to climb the narrow, twisting staircase. The passage itself smelled of mold and a sort of stale smoke, so they were glad to finally see the door at the other end but dismayed to find that it was once again a tiny door.

Harry pushed the door open; the four clambered out through the legs of Gregory the Smarmy into the dark deserted doorway. From there they made their way down the dark corridors, following Harry; no one spoke. Despite the six years they had spent in the school, the corridors were admittedly much more difficult to navigate by wand light alone. They had reached the gargoyles that marked the entrance to the headmaster's office when Harry stopped suddenly causing the others to run into him. Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the gargoyle on the left seeming not to have notice the impact.

"Lemon dr—" Harry began but the gargoyles jumped aside to allow him entrance immediately. "Well alright then." He disappeared up the stairs followed closely by Ron, Hermione and Neville.

The touches on the walls lit magically as they entered, bathing the room in their soft golden glow. The office had definitely changed, but it was not as empty as they had expected it to be: The furniture was still there, books and some shinning objects still lined the walls, and the old headmasters slept in their frames—now with the addition of Dumbledore. Most of the valuables, however, were gone the swirling sputtering objects, the pensive, and Fawk's perch were all absent.

Harry sat at the chair in front of the desk, the chair where he'd sat many times before and stared blankly at the seat where Dumbledore had sat. He did not blink and he did not turn away, but looked at the grand Headmasters chair as though Dumbledore still occupied it. A silent tear fell down Harry's cheek which he wiped hastily away. Hermione, beginning to tear up herself, came to Harry's side at once and held on firmly to his shoulder. Ron came from the other side, trying very hard not to cry as well. Harry sprung up from the chair suddenly. Hermione jumped slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Look!" said Harry, walking to the corner. There was something tall in one corner covered in a delicate red, silk cloth. He pulled it off slowly. "The Mirror of Erised!"

Ron's--who was standing in front of it—ears pinkened as he looked at the image he saw. He and Hermione, only much older, were staring back at him waving. Around them were children, five of them, all sporting bushy red hair and either blue or brown eyes. Farther back, were his entire family and all of his friends; an older Harry and Ginny were also waving with their dark haired children. Ron smiled in spite of himself.

The other three teenagers approached the mirror, staring longingly at the scenes they saw in the reflection. Everything they hoped for the future was displayed in front of them. Harry sat down on the floor and just stared, he knew the dangers of the mirror but now it almost seemed he'd rather waste away in front of these images. He saw a huge celebration; his family and friends, including his parents and Sirius, together—the war had ended. Neville saw himself a hero and his parents returned to full health. Hermione saw all the successes she'd longed for. "This—Is this? This cannot be real," Hermione said, almost whispering, as she touched the mirror's cold glass. Her answer came in a wise voice from across the room.

"No, you are very right Miss Granger. Harry, I hope you and your friends aren't wasting your time with that mirror again. I believe that I told you about it before; it is not the future that it shows, only your deepest desires. Don't waste away in front of the mirror waiting for things that will never be, as so many others have." The voice, they realized was Dumbledore's portrait.

Harry stood quickly. They all turned, surprised, to the wall where his portrait hung. "Sir?"

"I respected your decision not to return to school, while it was still open; realizing that you—as well as I—knew that you had a duty to fulfill. I rather hoped that you would be doing that job rather than breaking in to the school to visit an old mirror or an equally as old man in a wall hanging," there was a twinkle in his eye, the same as when he was alive.

"I am!" Harry got suddenly defensive. "We suspected there may be another horcrux in the school."

"Well, I'm sorry Harry, but I do believe that Tom never left a horcrux in Hogwarts. I've check thoroughly since I found out about their existence. You have been misled."

"But, sir, I'm running out of places—out of time. I don't know where they could possibly be hidden!"

"So you are saying then that you have exhausted all of your options?"

"Yes."

"You have not. I have given you all the information you need to find them. You will. There is still time," Dumbledore assured.

"So you know where they are? Can't you just tell us?" Ron spoke up.

"No, I am afraid I cannot, Mr. Weasley. You, as I've said have all you need you must just look harder." He turned his attention once again to Harry,"I am pleased to see that you have decided not to make this journey alone. Your friends will be your greatest asset, Harry. Oh," He seemed to have just remembered something, "Have you been through Godric's Hollow?"

"Err, no."

"Oh," Dumbledore smiled.

"Wh—" Harry began.

"Well, I really must be going, stay as long as you like, but I have an appointment with Lady Miriam on the fourth floor."

"Thank you, sir. We were just planning to stay in the Gryffindor dormitories, we'll be going tomorrow." Dumbledore nodded as they headed toward the door.

"Nice to—er—see you again sir," even Hermione didn't quite know what to say to a portrait. Dumbledore simply continued to nod with the twinkle in his eye. Harry was the last to nod back and head toward the door.

"Oh, and Harry, There's no need for a key; 1326—although I do think you may find that a little elfin assistance may be beneficial. I also think you'll find that Helga never placed much store in the school motto," He smiled before disappearing out of the portrait. "And please take Gryffindor's sword. It may come in handy. Harry hesitantly grabbed the ruby encrusted sword from the wall where is hung. He hadn't touched the sword since he'd pulled it out of the sorting hat in his second year of school.

"Thanks, sir."

---

"Err, Hello?" Harry said upon approaching the fat lady who was sleeping in her frame. She stirred but didn't respond.

"Oi, Let us in!" Ron yelled. She jumped.

"Ohh, what? Whose there?" She was startled but began to smile, seeing who it was. "Oh! I was beginning to think I would never see any children ever again! It's so lonely with no one rushing in and out _all hours of the night._" She spat the last part, obviously annoyed at being woken up.

"Can we please go in?" Hermione pressed.

"Password?" They all looked at the portrait incredulously. "Oh fine, fine," she swung open to reveal the passage to the common room, "Go on."

The Gryffindor common room looked virtually untouched; the old, perfectly broken in arm chairs were still clustered around the fireplace and the tables and floor were still littered with paper scraps and a few broken quills. They discarded their bags on the nearest chair and settled down in their favourites; Hermione started a fire and curled into the squishy maroon armchair closest to the fire.

The group, feeling exhausted, soon moved up into the boys dormitories, they would sleep there for the night and leave the next morning. Everyone was happy to at least be able to sleep inside for one night; everyone except Harry. Harry was just disappointed and perplexed. He felt like a failure. If there was no Horcrux in Hogwarts, then where would they go next? What had Dumbledore meant? There was only one choice; Harry hadn't told the others yet, but they'd be going to Godric's Hollow.


	16. Announcement

Readers,

Now, since the release of Deathly Hallows (which was **AMAZING** i must add), I am unsure if I should continue with my story. I have the rest of my version of the outlined but I don't know if anyone would care to read since we all know what really happens. Also, coincidentally enough, some of my predictions which i had planned to put into the story turned out to be true and i don't want it to seem as though I am just rewriting Ms. Rowlings story (even though it is still, even though some things seem the same, **very **different). I am also afriad that as I was so satisfied by the actuall book I may have a hard to motivating myself not to change my plot slightly to make it not pale in comparison to the real novel. **_Tell me what you think through review or e-mail; if enough people want to read I will continue. _**Either way I will soon be starting another story focusing on the events that happen between the time the war ends and the epilogue nineteen years later which will start from the end of Jo's story not my own.

Thanks :o)

P.S. Did anyone notice Ron's line-- something like, 'All's fair in love and war...I guess this is a little of both', in Deathly Hallows.


End file.
